Ghosts of Days Gone By
by CherylB1964
Summary: The group has settled in and made a home but not everyone is happy. Follow up to Before the Fall
1. Chapter 1

Things had been going good for the group. Carl and Duane were turning into knowledgeable little trackers/hunters under Daryl's supervision and Carol was actually developing a backbone. Andrea and Michonne had settled into comfortable roles as protectors of the group and Hershel and his daughters had the agricultural skills to make sure that the group would have a good garden come Spring. Glenn had settled into the role of procurer. Life was as close to perfect as it could be considering.

Most of the group had developed a sense of contentment although still wary of walkers stumbling onto their little haven. It had been over a month since a walker had been anywhere in the vicinity; of course something had to shatter the peace, that something was Lori.

Lori watched as Duane and Carl dressed the deer under Daryl's direction. Daryl spent more time with Carl than Rick did lately. Rick seemed to spend all of his time either annoying her with his constant questions about how she was doing or sampling the wares from the brother's still.

That wouldn't be the case if Shane was here. Shane would put the Dixon brothers in their place she thought. The truth was she missed Shane. How could Rick have been so blind for so long. Lori had been in love with Shane for months before the dead started walking. It wasn't until Rick got shot that she and Shane acted on their feelings. She had made a decision then, the marriage was over one way or another.

When Shane had told her Rick was dead she had been relieved. They had packed up Carl and headed off to Atlanta with Lori looking forward to a new life. There was no reason that she and Shane couldn't be happy together and Carl had loved Shane too. Then Rick came back from the dead and she was stuck playing the dutiful wife again. Now here she was with Rick and Shane was dead. The only solace she had was the baby and the thought that there were even odds it was Shane's.

She absently rubbed her swollen stomach as she watched Daryl with Carl. Shane wouldn't have let the dirty redneck anywhere near Carl, and he certainly wouldn't be putting Merle in charge of anything. But the Dixon brothers could do no wrong, everyone in camp seemed to see them as some sort of tarnished saints. Even Michonne and Glenn saw them through rose colored glasses. There wasn't much she could do about it now, but soon she thought.

* * *

"Hey Merle, Maggie and I are going to make a run into town. Need anything while we're gone?" Glenn asked.

"Why don't you see if you can find me a fortune cookie?" Merle replied.

"Merle stop teasing him. You know fortune cookies come from Chinese restaurants. Ask him to bring back some kimchee." She said with a laugh, "At least that is Korean food."

"Haha. You two need to stop encouraging each other." Glenn snorted.

"Why don't you bring back some of that hippity hop music" Daryl said. "Then Mickie can teach us poor white boys how to dance. Everybody knows we ain't got no rhythm."

"Screw you Daryl Dixon." Michonne said.

"Anytime darlin." Daryl replied giving her an appropriately evil leer.

Carol shook her head at the teasing. It had taken a while for her to get used to this side of Merle and Daryl. They were rough and crude but they were also loyal to the people they liked even if they were politically incorrect. She held up the shirt she had been sewing.

"If you come across some thread I could use it." Carol said. "Duane outgrows everything over night it seems."

"Ah he's a growin boy." Merle said. "Got to stop feedin him so much Carol."

"No problem Carol. We figured we'd check out the WalMart. We have to start laying in a supply of diapers and formula. Lori's due pretty soon." Glenn noted.

"Can't be soon enough." Daryl muttered. "She has plum gone off the deep end lately."

"Yep, pregnancy ain't agreein with her that's for sure." Merle nodded.

"Have a little compassion." Carol said. "She's pretty uncomfortable at this stage. I know I was carrying Sophia. Not able to get up out of a chair. Not able to sleep, it can make any woman cranky."

"True" Michonne said. "But I get the feeling that Lori will be just as unpleasant after that baby comes."

* * *

"Here Lori Let me help you with that." Rick said as he took the armload of blankets from her. "You should call me when you need something. Hershel said you need to take it easy."

"How am I supposed to take it easy Rick? Look around you. Merle and Daryl run things around here. Whatever happened to 'This isn't a democracy anymore?' huh?" Lori griped.

"Merle and Daryl are picking up the slack so I can take care of you. I remember you complaining when Carl was born that I wasn't around to help you out. I was always working.

Well now you get your wish, I'm here and you can take it easy." Rick said soothingly.

"I don't need you hovering over me Rick. Why don't you go see your two best buddies. I'm sure they would love to have your company because I don't." Lori said as she entered the cottage they had taken over and slammed the door.

"A pregnant woman." Hershel commented. "She'll drive you crazy. Don't worry Rick, she'll calm down once the baby is here."

"I hope so Hershel, I hope so." Rick said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think Daryl? Haven't seen any walkers in a while." Rick said.

"I know but don't mean them bastards ain't out there somewhere's. But I think Hershel's called it right. Sooner or later they's gonna rot." Daryl said as he looked out over the horizon. "Though we may have bigger problems in the long run."

"What do you mean bigger problems?" Rick asked.

"Come on Grimes you were a damn cop before this shit started. You really think all the damned criminals are gone? I mean Merle and I are still around and you'd had both of us coolin our heels in your jail cell had ya come cross us before." Daryl shifted his rear end in the seat getting comfortable. "Truth is your wife thinks we're white trash and she ain't far from the mark. I mean we won't out raping nobody or killin em, but we won't no fine upstandin citizens neither. It won't a Saturday night less'n we got drunk and beat the hell out of somebody. Merle was dealing to half the county we lived in and I won't above carrying for him."

"You know none of that matters now Daryl. You and Merle maybe weren't the most law abiding citizens but you've both shown yourself to be good men now." Rick leaned back against the wall. "You've been my go to man for a while. I mean when Shane started losing it you stepped up.

Shane even called it. Called you my wingman. When Dale was suffering you gave him peace. We all depend on you.

And look at Merle, stepping up to be Duane's father figure, getting Carol to finally start taking up for herself and facing reality. Lori may not see it but the rest of us do. We're hanging on every day and it's because we've got you guys. I have no doubt some crew rolls through, you guys are going to do what needs to be done to take care of these people. That's all anyone can ask in the world today."

"Looks like Glenn and Maggie are back." Daryl said nodding at a pickup turning into the parking lot. "Guess we better go help them unload."

* * *

"Glenn what the hell?" Rick asked looking at the big pile of goods in the middle of the restaurants floor.

"It was Walmart, I just couldn't help myself." Glenn said turning red with embarrassment.

"Daryl was kiddin about the hip hop music ya know." Merle said dumping out a bag full of CDs and DVDs. "Damn! Movies too?"

"Ya gotta be shitting me." Daryl said picking up a random DVD "Boondock Saints? Couple of fag Irishmen wavin their guns around. Couldn't ya have at least grabbed something good like Clint Eastwood or Charles Bronson."

"He did." Rick said. "Dirty Harry. Glenn what were you thinking."

"Well there's a flat screen TV and DVD Player in the office. I figured I'd hook it up in here and at least we can watch a movie now and then. In case nobody hasn't noticed, it gets boring around here."

"It's not a bad idea," Hershel said. "We're so busy worrying about surviving that we never relax. We need to just let off some steam now and then. Keep tempers from flaring. Once the cold sets in we'll be spending a lot of time together. We'll need a distraction."

"Did you get the baby stuff?" Michonne asked.

"Maggie took it to Lori already. Diapers, formula, clothes, blankets; We got the works." Glenn said. "Oh and this is yours Carol. I just sort of grabbed some of everything out of the sewing section."

"Thank you." Carol said taking the bag from him.

"Well let's get all this stuff put away." Rick said.

* * *

"Thanks Maggie. I think that's everything I'll need at least for the birth." Lori said as Maggie sat the last box of diapers in the corner.

"Just let us know when you need more and Glenn and I will go get it." Maggie said turning toward the door.

"Maggie wait. I could use a little company." Lori said.

"Lori you need to get out of this room. Come on over to the restaurant and spend time with everyone else. Staying cooped up in here isn't good for you, or the baby." Maggie said.

"I can't, Maggie. I can't deal with those two." Lori said starting to pace.

"The Dixon brothers, right? What is it about them that rubs you the wrong way?" Maggie asked. "Daryl is a bit rough around the edges but he's a good guy. He's doing everything he can to teach Carl how to survive. And Merle puts the safety of this group ahead of everything else. I just don't get it."

"Merle is a douchebag, and Daryl? Rick and Shane were best friends since high school and Daryl wormed his way between them. Daryl took Shane's best friend away from him and every day I have to look at Daryl while Shane is laying out in the woods somewhere near the farm rotting."

"Lori, you really don't see any of the wrong Shane did, do you? Shane was totally out of control, everyone knows that. Look at what he did at the barn? Those were people we knew once, and Shane called them 'things'.

If anyone was a douchebag, it was Shane Walsh. Well he got turned and now he's a 'thing'. And he's just as dead as those walkers who were in the barn." Maggie said walking out.

"Bitch!" Lori said to the closed door. She went over and pulled a rumpled photo out of her jacket pocket. Smoothing it out she gazed at the photo of her and Shane that Rick had taken at one of the many department Christmas parties they had attended. She hugged the photo to her heart and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know why but Lori just dislikes them. From what you've told me Andrea, I can understand that she never really had a chance to get to know Merle until she got here, but Daryl? She just hates him." Maggie said.

"Daryl hasn't done anything to her, well except refuse to fall for her manipulations. Daryl is not the type of man you can lead around by a ring through his nose." Andrea answered.

"Ain't that the truth? Daryl sees stuff you don't think he sees." Maggie said. "He knew exactly what had happened to Randall."

"I think there's got to be more to this." Michonne said. "She hates Daryl, but she doesn't treat her husband much better. She may be a dutiful wife, but she sure as hell isn't a loving one."

"She blames Daryl for what happened to Shane." Maggie said.

"Shane that died when you guys left the farm? Daryl wasn't even around, I mean if she's going to be upset about someone being dead why isn't she upset about T-Dog? T is the one who died covering Daryl's ass." Michonne pointed out.

"She wasn't having an affair with T-Dog." Andrea said.

Maggie looked at Andrea in shock while Michonne just nodded.

"But didn't you and Shane..." Maggie asked.

"Moment of weakness on my part, he wanted Lori. You guys weren't with us in Atlanta. Before Rick showed up alive, Shane and Lori were sneaking off into the woods together every chance they got." Andrea said.

"Does Rick know?" Maggie asked.

"Of course he does. At the time Lori thought he was dead. Whether or not Shane knew, who knows? But Rick isn't stupid and either one of them could be that baby's father. Rick is willing to put everything behind them and make a life with her for the sake of that baby and Carl." Andrea said. "Lori is the one who is fighting it."

"But why hate Daryl?" Maggie questioned. "Daryl has always done everything he could to keep us all safe."

"Didn't you notice Maggie? Whenever Daryl was doing something for us it's because Shane didn't do it?" Andrea noted.

"So Daryl probably knew that Lori and Shane were banging each other and he showed her lover up publicly. She hates the fact that Daryl ended up being the better man." Michonne said. "We should probably keep an eye on this situation. I've know women like Lori and when they can't get what they want through manipulation, they try to get it through vindictiveness."

* * *

"Careful there girlie," Merle said catching Carol as she lost her balance and began to topple off the stepladder while placing the last DVD on the makeshift shelf. "Don't want to go hurtin yourself none."

"Thank you. Sometimes I can be a bit clumsy." She said as he helped her down.

"Well pretty little thing like you just needs to call and Ole Merle will come runnin to catch ya." He said.

Glenn poked Daryl and pointed. "You think Merle would kill me if I pointed how cute he is chasing after Carol?"

"Shit Glenn he'd make it a point to find a herd and feed em Chinese." Daryl said with a laugh. "Hey Merle! Why don't you stop tryin to impress the woman and get your ass over here and help us get this damned TV mounted?"

"Excuse me ma'am while I go smack my little brother." Merle said.

Carol realized she was still clinging to Merle's shoulders. She gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Well I ain't." Merle said giving her a big grin.

Carol watched as he sauntered over to where Glenn and Daryl were attempting to mount the TV on the wall. If he had looked back he would have seen the little smile on his face. She turned and went out through the connecting door into the store section.

"Merle when you gonna just grab that woman and kiss her senseless?" Daryl asked.

"Darylina, you see that's why you'll spend the rest of your life jacking off in the shower, ya ain't got no idea how to woo a gal. Ya gotta make em think it their idea and they's the ones doin the chasin. Ain't that right Chinaboy?" Merle said to Glenn who blushed.

* * *

"Hey Daryl," Michonne said. "Want to walk the perimeter with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Daryl said grabbing his crossbow. The two walked in silence until they had reached the back of the property. Dusk was just starting to fall and the wind brought a cool breeze to stir the trees.

"I used to love visiting my Nana. This place reminds me of her house out in the country. I'm looking forward to these Magnolias blooming. I love the smell of Magnolia blossoms." Michonne said.

"You brung me all the way out here to tell me you like to smell Magnolias?" Daryl asked with a shake of his head. "Somethin definitely wrong with ya Mickie."

"No, I want to talk to you about Shane. What was the deal between the two of you?" Michonne asked.

"Wasn't nothin between us save the fact that I couldn't stand him n he couldn't stand me. If Rick wasn't always steppin tween us I would've stomped a mud hole in his ass and walked it dry." Daryl said. "Shane was a psycho sumabitch. And a backstabbing one too. Talking bout how Rick was his best friend.

Ever chance he got he was stickin it to his best friend's wife and thinkin nobody knew it. Was stickin it to er in Atlanta and ain't never stopped stickin it to er. Two of em was sneakin off to the barn ever time people's backs was turned."

"Lori hates your guts, and she hates you because of Shane." Michonne told him.

"Olive Oyl's just terrified I might tell Rick how many times I saw em. Rick ain't stupid he spects they was still goin at it like rabbits and he knows Lori don't care too much bout him. If it wasn't for Carl, Rick wouldn't been trying to work the shit out. He don't want the boy to think bad of his momma, that's the type of guy Rick is. But sooner or later She's gonna shit in 'er hat."

"Yes she will but until then be careful. She got it in for you." Michonne said.

"Ya ain't tellin me nothin I don't already know." Daryl said


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you Beth, I appreciate you helping me straighten up." Lori said pressing a hand to her back.

"Are you alright, Mrs Grimes?" Beth asked hurrying over to help Lori into a chair.

"I'm fine it's just a little backache. I had them all the time with Carl." Lori said. "Go on back to your Father and let him know I'm fine."

"He'll be coming by later to check on you." Beth said as she headed outside. Lori watched out the window as Beth stopped to talk to Daryl. Lori was surprised to see Beth throw her arms around Daryl before running off to the office where Hershel was setting up a makeshift delivery room.

Daryl turned to watch the girl, smiling as she made her way to the building and went inside.

"A little young for you isn't she Daryl?" Lori snidely asked through the open window.

"Ain't you supposed to be restin? Well get to restin and stop playing neighborhood busybody stickin your nose where it ain't wanted Olive Oyl." Daryl replied walking past without even looking in Lori's direction.

Lori couldn't believe the redneck had the nerve to tell her to mind her own business much less not even acknowledge her. Daryl was going to pay for that, and Beth had given her an idea.

* * *

"Hey Girlie, you don't need ta be carryin that heavy basket." Merle said as he took the basket of wet laundry from Carol. "You just tell me where you want it."

"Merle, you have to stop. People are going to talk." Carol said looking around to see if anyone had seen.

"Let em. Ain't much else to do round here." Merle said with a grin. "Sides some people is already talking. But we ain't given much ta talk about. What you say we change that?"

"Merle!" Carol said exasperated. "They have plenty to talk about, and I'm not that kind of girl anyway!"

"Don't worry girlie, you will be. Sooner or later the Dixon charm will get to you and then ya ain't gonna want ta be nothin but Merle's girl."

"Stop it Merle." Carol said her cheeks bright red. Merle sat the basket on the ground.

"Ya know, blushin becomes ya, darlin." Merle stepped closer. "Aw hell. Maybe Darylina is right for once." Merle said as he grabbed Carol and plastered his mouth to hers.

When he finally let her come up for air, Carol drew a deep breath and bonelessly collapsed against him. All she could say was "Oh my."

"Later on I'm gonna do that the right way. Look Carol I'd like ta spend weeks pursuing ya and lettin ya come to me, but it occurs to me that time ain't a luxury anymore so ya just have to grab on ta what ya want. Well girlie I'm grabbin onto ya." Merle said as he kissed her again.

* * *

"I feel fine Hershel, just a little tired." Lori said as the old man felt her stomach.

"Well you need to take it easy let Rick take care of you. There's really no way to know when your due, but the baby hasn't turned yet so we've got a bit longer to wait." Hershel said, smiling when he felt the baby kick. "At least we know it's active." Hershel went to the little bathroom and washed his hands. When he came back intot the room Lori was giving him a strange look.

"Hershel, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you." Lori started.

"Of course." Hershel said pulling a chair up to the bed. "If you're worried about the birth..."

"No, I know We're both in very good hands." She hesitated for a moment. "Maybe this is just being a hormonal because of the pregnancy but..."

"It's alright you can talk to me about anything." Hershel assured her.

"Well it's just that earlier I saw something and well maybe it's nothing, but I saw Daryl and Beth and... Oh never mind. I mean Daryl wouldn't. Beth isn't even 16 yet. But I remember being that age and if an older man had shown me some attention, well It probably would have turned my head."

"Are you implying that there's something improper going on between Daryl and Beth?" Hershel asked.

"Like I said Hershel it's probably just being pregnant. I mean Daryl is Rick's best friend and we all look up to him. It's not like he would abuse our trust and take advantage of a young girl." Lori gave Hershel a bright smile. Forget I even mentioned it."

"Lori..."

"Please Hershel. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I caused strife around here over nothing. It was perfectly innocent, I'm sure." Lori said appearing to be anxious.

"Okay Lori. Just calm down. I won't say anything." Hershel assured her.

"Thank you I wouldn't want anyone getting upset or jumping to the wrong conclusions. I promise I'll sent Rick if I need you." Lori smiled.

Hershel stood up and gathered the few medical items he had brought along with him. Walking to the door he opened it and said "You get some rest now Lori."

As soon as the door closed Lori smiled. You are going to get yours Daryl Dixon she thought.

* * *

"Hey Andrea, I'll take your turn on watch." Daryl said. "I know you told Beth that's why you couldn't go to the creek with her. So now it's not a problem."

"You don't have to do that Daryl. We can go another time." She said.

"Look, it's a nice day and the fish are probably just beggin for a hook in the water. Besides it would be a nice break from Deer and Boar. I think Carol's probably gone through every damned recipe in that book she uses."

"Are you sure Daryl?" Andrea asked.

"Course I am, wouldn't have offered if I won't. Now get outta here."

"Thanks Daryl, I owe you one." Andrea said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Damn what is it with you women today? Can't keep you hands offa me what with Beth huggin on me and you kissin on me." Daryl grumbled.

"Oh stop bullshitting Daryl, You love the attention or you would keep doing nice things like this." Andrea said over her shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad, you've been off in another world all afternoon. What's wrong with you?" Maggie asked.

"Just wondering if I'm misjudging a situation again." He said.

"Misjudging how? Maybe I can help you figure it out." Maggie said.

"Have you noticed anything different about Beth? I mean like she has someone she's interested in?" Hershel asked.

"No, she's just Beth. I mean she's not a little girl anymore Dad, she's old enough to look at guys you know." Maggie said.

"Does she look at Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"Dad every female in the group looks ay Daryl, he's not bad looking guy in a rough sort of way. But there's a big difference between looking and doing something about it. I mean I'm in love with Glenn, but I can still appreciate a handsome guy. I mean God made us with the ability to appreciate beauty." Maggie said.

"Maybe I should ask if you've seen Daryl looking at Beth." Hershel said.

"Whoa! Where is all this coming from?" Maggie asked confused.

"Well I had someone tell me that maybe something might be going on there." Hershel said.

"Someone? Let me guess, Lori?" Maggie shook her head. "Michonne called that one right. Look Dad, Lori has some issues with Daryl. I don't think we can put anything past her."

"What kind of issues could she possibly have with Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"Well it has to do with Shane, Lori and Shane wear having an afffair and hating Daryl seems to be her way of coping with Shane's death. We both know she started changing after Rick told her what happened and how Shane died." Maggie said. "I don't think she is going to stop hating him anytime soon and she is a bit manipulative."

* * *

"Jesus Christ Merle you smell like a damned flower patch! What did youdo, bathe in the damned shit?" Daryl asked screwing up his face in disgust. "If anyone is left in Atlanta they can smell your perfumed ass all the way from here!"

"Ya just jealous lil brother cause I got a date tonight." Merle said looking himself over in the mirror. "So ya gonna have ta find somewhere else to lay your head."

"Ain't got ta twist my arm Merle, I'm bout to suffocate from the stench. I'm gonna camp out in the restaurant. " Daryl said as he grabbed his sleeping bag. "Just be careful with her Merle, she deserves someone ta take care of her."

"Ya ain't got to tell me that. I'm gonna take good care of that woman. She reminds me of Mama in some ways." Merle said. "I wish you could a known er Daryl. She sure ain't deserved what happened to her."

Merle glanced at Daryl and saw the stricken look on Daryl's face caused by the offhand comment. "Look Daryl, now ain't the time to talk bout it, but ya need ta understand; ya ain't had nothin to do with her death."

"Come on Merle you know Pa ain't never missed a chance to remind me how I tore er up so bad she bled ta death." Daryl said.

"Bullshit! She pushed ya on out with no problems. You bein born ain't what killed er." Merle put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Trust me on that. Now get your annoying ass outta here, I'll see ya in the morning."

* * *

Rick had finally had enough of Lori's complaining for one night. Telling Carl to come get him if she needed anything, he made his way to the small restaurant figuring he'd just take his sleeping bag and crash there. Then he would quietly slip back into the cottage in the morning. The first clue that it wasn't going to happen was the sound of soft snores.

The second clue was tripping over a body already on the floor and a very startled "sumbitch!" followed by a headlock and the point of a knife at his throat.

"Daryl?" He croaked.

"Dammit Grimes! Don't you know better n to wake a man up sudden like that?" Daryl said letting him go. "I coulda killed you, ya dipshit!"

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here." Rick said.

"Yeah well here I am, Merle was plannin on havin company. What are you doin here? Olive Oyl kick ya out?" Daryl asked sitting up.

"In a manner of speaking, I just couldn't take anymore of her complaining. It's seriously wearing on my last nerve." Rick said unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"It's more n that. Lori ain't done a thing except complain when she's not trying to lord it over ever body that she's your wife. It ain't never drove you away from her before, ya show that woman a lot more patience and understandin than she's entitled to. So ya want ta tell me what's really eating at ya?" Daryl asked moving his sleeping bag to make room.

Rick rolled his own bag out and sat down. "Shane, or rather Shane's ghost. He's destroying my marriage. Everyday he worms his way a little deeper and I can't do a thing about it. It's kind of hard to compete with a dead man. Especially one your wife is in love with."

"Yeah well, she certainly sees him as the second coming. Look don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it's so much she's in love with him as it's the fact that she can't play that two of ya against each other anymore. I have a feeling if Shane had been the one to come back to the farm, somebody would eventually end up havin this same conversation with him."

"Somebody?" Rick questioned.

"You know I'd killed him by now or he'd a killed me. Won't no comin ta terms or getting along between me and Shane and we both know it. Believe me Rick, you ain't tha only one havin to fight with Walsh's ghost, I got my own battle going too. Shane is why Olive Oyl can't stand me and I ain't none to fond a her. But she is your wife and that get's her a certain amount of 'protection'.

But Lori is the one alienatin ever body not you and not me. Sooner or later she's gonna find herself in a miserable place of er own makin."

"Do you really believe that?" Rick asked.

"Some bridges already been burnt, Rick." Daryl said laying back and folding his arms behind his head. "And the one bridge she thinks is still gonna be there no matter who she pisses off? Well that one's on fire as we speak."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhh!" Carol swatted at Merle as she turned on the light in the kitchen. "Don't wake him up. I can't believe you kicked Daryl out of the room like that."

"I wanted ya alone. I wanted us ta talk without no distractions so we could really get ta know each other." Merle said giving her a kiss. "But next time, I'm a be doin more' n talkin girlie!"

"Stop it!" She said grabbing the one hand that was trying to grope her ass. "You behave yourself Merle Dixon. I'll bring you a cup of coffee."

"Bring two, it's time I told Daryl the truth about our mama." Merle said opening the swinging door to find Daryl and Rick both asleep on the floor. "Better make it three. Merle said with a laugh.

Merle went into the dining area and flipped on the lights. "Well ain't this cute. Darylina, ya shoulda told me ya was havin a slumber party last night."

"Screw you." Daryl mumbled, squinting at the bright light.

Rick sat up and looked at Merle. "Not exactly the prettiest sight I've woken up to."

"Ain't that the truth, and I been wakin up to that ugly mug mosta my life." Daryl grumbled stretching.

"How do you think I feel lookin at your ugly mug ever morning?" Merle shot back. "Come on rise and shine boys. Carol is makin coffee."

Carol came in carrying a tray with coffee cups, sugar and some creamer. "Coffee will be ready in a minute." She sat the tray on a table. "How about venison and eggs for breakfast?"

"Sounds good ta me." Merle said.

"I'll grab something later Carol. I need to check on Lori." Rick said then leaned over to whisper to Daryl. "I see which bridge is burning now."

Daryl nodded. "I'm going out after the sun comes up. I need to check those snares I laid out. Maybe somethin was generous enough to get stuck in em last night."

"If we're lucky. Merle, Carol." Rick nodded before heading out the door.

* * *

Merle and Daryl were walking through the woods heading out to check the snares. "So all you two did was talk?" Daryl laughed. "Losing your touch Merle? That Dixon charm fail ya?"

"Hell no, I think more of Carol n that. Didn't even try it. If that woman's gonna be a part of my life, she should know exactly what she's getting. Did ya know her daddy was a preacher?"

"Guess you want ta know what you're getting too." Daryl said.

"Yeah well I figure ain't no reason ta be hidin shit no more. No more keepin secrets." Merle shrugged. "And I guess that means no more keepin secrets from you either. It's time ya knew the truth about our mama."

"Is she dead. I mean was she dead when I was growin up?" Daryl asked.

"You won't no newborn when it happened, you was about three when she died. You know how Pa was. He used to hit on her all the time till she got pregnant with you then he started hittin on me. And before it was all over he was hittin on you. That was just the way he was.

Had a group of folks in town down from New York round the time she was carryin you. Some damn political activists. black and white, but Ma got real friendly with one of the black guys. Turned Ma's head, he did. Started tellin her how much better things was in New York. And she started talkin bout leavin after you was born. Led to some ugly fights tween her and Pa.

When you was born Ma packed her shit. Packed everthin that won't Pa's and that man came drivin up in his big fancy car. Pa was done with her by then told her she could leave but swore he'd kill both of us right there if Ma tried to take us with her. Said he won't gonna have his boys raised by some uppity New York nigger. So she left, told me to take care of ya and promised she would come back for us. You won't barely a week old."

"So she abandoned us?" Daryl said.

"Shut up Dummy. Ain't you been listenin. She promised to come back. And she did. She had to go through some to get the papers straight cause Doc Handley had filed a death certificate with the State of Georgia. Took her three years ta get it done but she did. Showed up one day driving that big fancy Buick and showed Pa the papers. She was packing our stuff and putting it in the car when Pa walked up behind her and shot her. He put her body in the trunk of the car and drove off. That's how she died." Merle shook his head. "They found the car up the mountain near old man Grommet's place but never found her. Pa said he'd buried her up there somewhere, only he knew where. Ma died cause she kept her promise, she came back for us."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding?" Andrea said. "Beth wanted to go fishing and I told her I had watch. She asked Daryl to take watch so I could go with her and she gave him a hug. I know Lori is self centered but I had no idea she was this vindictive."

"Hershel did say she told him it was probably nothing." Carol said. "It sounds like it was an honest mistake."

"Carol, please. Lori kept Shane and Rick at each other's throats and we all know how that turned out. Daryl doesn't fall for her little southern belle act and that rubs her the wrong way. When you rub Lori the wrong way she will lash out. Believe me I know, she's snapped at me before." Andrea said.

"Look I talked to Dad, got things smoothed over but we really don't need to be worrying about her stirring up trouble all the time." Maggie said.

"I just find it hard to believe that Lori would deliberately try to start trouble for Daryl. I have to give her the benefit of the doubt." Carol said standing up and heading for the door.

"Think about this Carol, if she manages to start trouble for Daryl, who's side do you think Merle will be on? You and Merle are getting pretty cozy lately." Michonne reminded her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope it didn't cause Daryl any trouble, I would never do anything to cause problems for Daryl. I mean he looked for Sophia and almost died. I know how it might seem, but I did tell Hershel to forget I had said anything." Lori told Carol. "It was probably just from being tired or something. I haven't been sleeping very well lately. This baby is a night owl, real active once the sun goes down."

"I told them that it was just an honest mistake, no harm done." Carol said as she stirred the pot of beans simmering on the stove.

"How is Daryl by the way?" Lori asked. "I mean he's not the most open person in the group. He should have someone to talk to. Someone he can confide in. I worry about him always bottling things up."

"He has Merle, and if he really needs to talk to someone he knows he can talk to Rick." Carol told her.

"I was thinking someone softer, a woman. Someone who can listen when he needs to get things off his chest and being nurturing too. I mean most guys get kind of awkward when it comes to being emotional." Lori explained. "You have a connection with him, I mean the two of you were pretty close. You should let him know you're there for him, if he needs you."

Carol put down the spoon and came over to sit down with Lori. "You know you're right. Merle was going to tell him something today and it might be a bit much to process. I never knew that Daryl believed he was responsible for his mother's death, Merle told me what really happened. Maybe after Merle's tells him, it will at least take some weight off of Daryl's shoulders."

"Why would he think he was responsible for his mother's death." Lori asked leaning forward to hear every word.

"Daryl thinks she died in childbirth, all his life he's thought he killed her by being born." Carol shook her head. "Even if it is true, telling a child something like that is unbelievably cruel. Daryl's lived with that cruelty all his life.

* * *

"Hey Daryl, got a minute?" Lori asked. Seeing Merle and Daryl coming out of the office together talking.

"What do you think the slut wants now?" Merle asked.

"Only one way ta find out." Daryl sighed as he started walking toward where Lori was sitting. "What do you want Lori?" Daryl answered. "I ain't got tha patience ta deal with you conniving right now."

"Look, I know we've been rubbing each other the wrong way. And I wanted to apologize if I've been a bit snippy. It's just that with everything that's been going on...I guess I just took it out on you. I'm not saying lets be friends, but at least just bury the hatchet."

"Interesting choice of words there, 'bury the hatchet'." Daryl noted. "Okay we can 'bury the hatchet'. You leave me alone and I'll continue to avoid you like the plague. We ain't crossin paths there won't be no rubbin the wrong way."

"I'm trying to make peace here." Lori said.

"I know that Lori, but there's a bit of water went under this particular bridge. Can't say I'm gonna trust the foundation without some testin first. So don't push it. Ya passed the peace pipe but that don't mean I have ta smoke it." Daryl said turning and walking away.

* * *

"Rick I just thought you'd like to know I spoke to Daryl today." Lori said. "I thought maybe we could try to put an end to some of the tension."

"Did you now?" Rick asked.

"I offered to make peace, he wasn't exactly jumping at the offer." Lori snuggled down under the cover and closed here eyes. "My conscience is clear Rick, From this point on any strife is on him."

"Go to sleep. Lori." Rick turned away from Lori and fluffed the pillow. "Just leave him be and he'll leave you be."

"I think he's annoyed by the fact that I'm pregnant." Lori said quietly.

"What? Lori, Daryl doesn't care one way or the other that you're pregnant." Rick said.

"I think he's worried, Carol told me that Daryl's mother died in childbirth. I think he's scared. You know how he is, he won't say anything to anyone. He just suffers in silence like some martyr. Maybe you should reassure his that everything is fine, at least take some of the worry off of his mind."

"If Daryl wants to talk he knows where I am." Rick said. "Now please, go to sleep."

* * *

Carol finally found Merle sitting out in front of the store with a shotgun across his lap. After she had left Lori, she regretted having said anything. The warnings from Michonne, Andrea and Maggie had been nagging at her all afternoon.

Carol realized that if they were right, Lori could stir up serious trouble. If the were wrong then no harm done. But Merle needed to hear it from her before he heard the group whispering about it, that meant that Carol had to bite the bullet and tell Merle about her conversation.

"Hey girlie, ya just gonna stand there all night admirin me or you gonna come on over and sit wit me?" Merle's voice startled her.

"Merle." she said coming to stand in front of him. "I have to tell you something and it's probably going to make you mad."


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl was out with Carl and Duane hunting. Actually the boys were hunting Daryl was supervising slightly and keeping an eye out for walkers or other dangers. Truth is the boys were getting to the point that they could find and bring down game all on their own. And Daryl figured they should get the confidence boost of going back to camp and bragging about how they had out hunted Daryl Dixon every now and then.

"It's gonna be some hard going up ahead." Daryl noted. "Ya might want ta rest a spell here before tacklin it."  
"I am kind of hungry." Duane said Pullin a bag of jerky out of his pocket.

"You're always hungry Duane." Carl said.

"Ya'll almost bout the same age Carl, give it a bit and you gonna be eatin like foods goin outta style too." Daryl said before taking a drink from his canteen.

The boys ate in silence for a while before Carl piped up. "Did your mom really die giving birth to you?"

"What? Who in the hell told you that?" Daryl asked.

"I heard Mom tell dad that you were probably scared of her being pregnant cause your Mom had died that way." Carl said.

Daryl took several deep breaths before speaking. "Look Carl, that's your mama, but she's got some bad habits. Like stickin her nose into other people's business. This ain't none of her business, what happened with my mama ain't got nothin to do wit yours. And it damn sure ain't her place to be carryin tales.

No my mama ain't die in childbirth. She was killed when I was three. But that's me n Merle's business, nobody eles's. I'm settin the story straight for the two of you, but that don't mean you go blabbin it all around camp. Ya hear me?"

"Yes Daryl." Both of the boys said.

* * *

Carol was half-heartedly cleaning up the breakfast mess in the kitchen. She hadn't seen Merle since he had glared at her and told her to get the hell away from him. She had been fully prepared for Merle to do what Ed had always done when she made him mad. She had even closed her eyes and braced herself for a blow that never came. She must have stood there for 5 minutes waiting, but when she opened her eyes she was alone. Merle was nowhere to be found. Merle hadn't hit her, he had gone off somewhere.

Hearing the door open behind her she tried to wipe the tears off of her face. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her crying.

"Sit down girlie, we gonna talk." Merle said.

Carol turned toward him hoping he wouldn't realize she had been crying.

"Sit down Carol." he said in a more gentle voice. She sat at the little table warily. She didn't know what to expect.

"First things first." Merle said. "You told Lori our private family business. I told you about that cause you should know the type of man I am and how I came to be this way. But I know you well enough to know you didn't mean no harm to no one when you told Lori. You told her cause ya was concerned for Daryl. But Lori starts spreadin that shit Daryl is the one that's gonna be hurt. That's gonna be your cross ta bear."

"Lori is my friend Merle. She is worried about Daryl. That's what we were talking about." Carol said.

"I know you're worried bout Daryl, you worry cause ya care bout him. I know she worries about Daryl too, but she ain't worryin cause she cares. She got other reasons for worryin. For now we just deal with whatever she stirs up and it's up to the two of us to make sure Daryl don't get hurt to bad by the fall out." Merle said.

"I'm so sorry Merle, I didn't mean to hurt him." Carol said.

"I know that. And we ain't gonna dwell on it no more n we have to but there's somethin else we need to talk about." Merle said. "Last night you came to me and told me what you had done. That took heart girlie and yeah it made me mad. I saw how ya reacted to me bein mad. You was waitin for me ta hit ya. That's what Ed woulda done, not me.

I ain't never gonna lay hands on ya in that way Carol. No matter how mad I get. I was ready ta kill Ed for layin his hands on ya cause no woman deserves that. I watched my daddy slap my ma around for the first 6 years of my life and before it was all over he put a bullet in er back.

I ain't gonna be like my daddy. Don't you ever be afraid to come to me and tell me anythin no matter how mad it's gonna make me, cause I ain't gonna hit you. I'll get so mad I could spit. but I'll do what I did last night, walk away till I can calm down enough to talk ta ya."

* * *

"Well , aren't you in a good mood today." Andrea noted seeing Lori walking outside and smiling. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"It's a beautiful day Andrea, what's not to be in a good mood about." Lori answered. "And I spoke to Daryl yesterday. No fighting no name calling. I realize that I have been a bit snappy to him and I apologized."

"You apologized?" Andrea asked.

"Someone had to make the first move I just decided to be the one who did." Lori said walking off toward the kitchen.

* * *

"I know she's up to something. Lori is one of the most manipulative women I have ever known. Women like that do something 'good', there's always a motive behind it." Michonne said.

"I know and that's why I'm really not believing she wants to make peace with him." andrea said.

"Well, Daryl is a pretty smart guy. I doubt he's buying her act." Maggie added.

"Which could be exactly what she wants." Michonne said. "I mean she's making it a point to tell everyone how she tried to make peace with him right? So she looks like the injured party if something makes him blow up at her. After all she tried."

"That's a pretty common law tactic, when you can't prove the defendant innocent, you make the accuser look guilty." Andrea said.

"I thought you were a civil rights lawyer before all of this?" Maggie said with confusion.

"I was" Andrea answered. "But the same principle applies across the board."


	9. Chapter 9

"Merle, How is Daryl doing? I mean is anything worrying him?" Rick asked.

"Naw, he's doing fine. Why you askin?"

"Just something that Lori said. She thought maybe Daryl was worrying about the birth." Rick said.

Merle leaned forward in his chair. "Carol and I was talking about some stuff, one of the things being that Daryl and my mama is dead. Daryl was just a kid when it happened. I cleared up the confusion for him so no he ain't worrying about the fact that your bitch is about ta whelp.

I know she's your wife Rick but she's about the connivin'est woman I know. Ain't enough hens around for her to cover her shit. That woman's gonna eventually look around and find that being your wife ain't gonna carry her no more."

I know she's not perfect but she is the mother of my child." Rick said.

"I pity ya Rick, the bitch ain't gonna go down by herself, she's gonna drag you down wit er." Merle said. "Look around you, man. She done already tried to start some shit Mickie told me about, tried ta imply that Daryl was maybe takin advantage of Hershel's youngest. That ain't fly cause Maggie already seen what she was capable of.

But mark my words, Lori's gonna keep on tryin. So lemme give ya this warnin and you can pass it along. If her plottin hurts my baby brother in any way, I'ma take it outta her hide."

* * *

"Whoa there Darylina. Now you know good n well Carol ain't meant you no harm." Merle said putting a hand on Daryl's chest.

"I didn't mean for her to start gossip, I was worried about how you were going to take the news from Merle. I'm sorry that she spoke out of turn." Carol said.

"Git your hands off me, Merle. You know Carol's the last person I 'd lay hands on, but that damn toothpick that swallowed a tic-tac is a different matter all together." Daryl said Merle's hand away.

"Unfortunately I can't let ya lay hands on the toothpick either, ya forget the bitch is pregnant?" Merle asked.

"Daryl you can't do anything to her not even yell at her right now. She's setting you up." Michonne added. "I would say I'm surprised that you're falling for it but she's figured out which button to push to get you to react, the one marked temper."

"What the hell are you talkin bout, Mickie?" Daryl asked.

"You have a temper Daryl and she knows it. She's going to push that temper button every chance she gets. She's made it a point to go around telling everyone how she tried to make peace with you and you blew her off. You lose your temper with her and you're the bad guy, not her."

Daryl took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"She's a manipulatin one. Rick ain't stupid, it was Lori planted the seed that pushed him into killing Shane." Daryl said.

"What? Daryl you can't believe that?" Carol said.

"Ain't nothin to believe Carol, Rick told me. After they brought Randall back. Rick killed two guys in town that was askin questions about the farm, wantin them to bring em back there. Lori told Rick that Shane wasn't gonna let her n Carl go. She told him cause Rick had just killed two people to protect the group. How else was Rick supposed to take it?"

"So that's why they got into the fight when they tried to release Randall?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Rick didn't want ta kill Shane. When that didn't work she stirred Shane up. I saw her follow him over to the windmill. Wasn't no time later that Randall went missin and Shane gave that bullshit story about Randall clocking him with a rock and escapin. Shane had every intention of killin Rick that night."

"From what I've heard Rick probably wasn't the only one." Merle said.

"Yeah I'm sure I woulda died a hero," Daryl said. "Just like Otis."

"For all her fine airs, that woman is pure hood rat. But she's about half as slick as she thinks she is. What she's up to is pretty clear to the women. Even Maggie can see through her.

So you just let it go Daryl. Lori may be hood rat, but I grew up ghetto. I was surrounded by people that had forgotten more about playin people than Lori knows. I'll think of something to keep her off your back." Michonne said. "You still thinking she's your friend Carol? She doesn't like Merle either you know."

* * *

"Carl you want to keep me company for a while?" Lori asked.

"Sure Mom." Carl said.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together lately, you're always off somewhere with Daryl." She said.

"Daryl's cool. He teaches us stuff, not school work but stuff we need to know to survive. And he doesn't treat us like little kids." Carl said excitedly.

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun with him." Lori noted.

"Well he's normally a lot more serious than me and Duane, but he doesn't get on us all the time for being silly. He says boys need to act silly now and then as long as it doesn't put us in danger." Carl said.

"You don't spend much time with your Dad either. You used to have fun with him...and Shane. I'll bet your Dad would like to spend time with you too." Lori said.

"I miss Shane sometimes." Carl said sadly.

"I know baby, we all do. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. You shouldn't have had to shoot him." Lori said consolingly.

"But I didn't shoot Shane. It wasn't Shane anymore he was a walker." Carl said. "When people turn they aren't the people we knew anymore."

"No they aren't, which means we have to make the most of the time we have, You need to make the most of the time you have with your father. Remember that, you don't want to look back and wish you had spent more time with him instead of Daryl."


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was still fuming over Lori's antics the next day. It was hard to believe the woman was going to that much trouble to stir up trouble for him. The fact that she didn't like him or Merle was obvious even in the Atlanta camp. Add Shane into the mix and it was an explosive situation. If Rick hadn't shown up, things would have come to a boiling point.

Shane was gone now and instead of that making life easier it only made things worse. Lori seemed to spend her time now making his life miserable. To make matters worse, he couldn't do a damned thing about it. Mickie was right about that. Damned if he hadn't put his own neck in the noose.

And that wasn't the only thing Mickie was right about, she had pegged him on his temper. Lord knows it had gotten him in enough trouble over the years. Before the world went to hell he would have just gone down to the bar and and picked a fight with someone. That wasn't an option now. The one thing Daryl knew was something was going to have to give.

* * *

"Hey Blondie, ya seen Daryl?" Merle asked. "I been looking for him all mornin."

"I saw him earlier. He looked like he was in a bad mood."

"Yeah he is and that got me worried. That boy don't exactly think straight when he gets this riled up." Merle said.

"Lori?" She asked.

"What else? Ya happen to see which direction he was headed in?" Merle asked.

"I think he was headed to the creek. Do you want some help looking for him?" She asked.

"Naw, Daryl can take care of himself.." Merle said.

"Normally I'd agree with that, but you're worried Merle. I'll head down there and see if he's there." Andrea said.

* * *

"Shit woman! What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl asked as he glared at Lori standing on the bank of the creek.

"I thought that we could talk." She said.

"I ain't got nothin to say to ya, now why don't you waddle on back to the motel and leave me in peace." Daryl said.

"I like it right here. It's a beautiful spot." Lori said leaning against a tree. "Besides we're alone here and we don't have to pretend to be civil do we? There are some things I want to say to you Daryl."

"You might wanna reconsider that Lori, cause there's some things I could say ta you that'd be just as cuttin."

"Well, in that case I guess we'll both be bleeding when we're through." she said. "You're a worthless piece of shit, you and your brother. But you're worse than he is, because for some reason you've deluded yourself into thinking you're worth as much as Shane was. You should be laying out in a field somewhere rotting, not Shane!"

"And that's the root of the problem ain't it Lori? You can't go sneaking off and bangin Shane every time Rick's back is turned now, can ya. Shane is layin out in a field rottin cause of you. I ain't had no use for him but Shane lost his mind because of you." Daryl shot back.

"You took his best friend away from him! You came between Shane and Rick!" She countered.

"Best friend? You don't bang your best friend's wife. Shane was bangin you every chance he got and he ain't never acted like Rick's best friend any other way either. All he ever did was run around actin like he was God almighty. Shane ain't did nothin for this group without it benefittin him in some way after Rick showed up.

And you runnin from one to the other, playin both ends against the middle. Rick is better off now that Shane is dead and damned if he wouldn't be a damn sight better off if you were dead too. You're a piss poor excuse for a wife." Daryl shot right back.

"You know, the two of you are yelling so loud I think they can hear you back at the motel." Andrea said said as she approached them.

"Don't worry," Daryl said taking his bow off his shoulder. "I'm done. I ain't got nothin left to say to the bitch." Daryl said stomping off in the direction of the motel. Andrea watched for a moment before turning to Lori.

"I'm going to forget everything I just heard Lori, but I'm going to remember where I heard it." Andrea said. "I don't think it would go over too well that you followed him out here just to start a fight with him."

"I didn't..." Lori started.

"Lori, no one is blind. We all see what you're trying to do. If I were you, I'd get over Shane and whatever you thought you had with him. Shane is dead, you had better learn to accept it." Andrea said.

* * *

"Grimes, keep that bitch you're married to out of my face!" Daryl growled as he passed him.

"Whoa hold up Daryl." Rick said.

"Look I told before she get's a certain amount of protection cause she's your wife, she just used up what she had. I don't give a shit anymore, and I ain't takin no more of her shit." Daryl snapped before turning to walk away, ignoring the shocked faces around him.

"Let him go Rick, he needs to calm down." Merle said turning to follow his brother.

Lori and Andrea entered the courtyard a few minutes later. Rick walked up to them and grabbed Lori's elbow. "I want to talk to you." He said directing her toward the cottage.

"Andrea?" Michonne questioned.

"The shit is in the process of hitting the fan," Andrea answered. "Lori's conniving just jumped up to bite her in the ass. I just hope it doesn't end up costing us more than we can afford to pay in the end."


	11. Chapter 11

Carl and Duane were in the cottage sitting at the table doing maintenance on their crossbows. They both looked up when the door flew open so hard it slammed against the wall. Rick came in pulling Lori behind him.

"Carl why don't you take that up to the restaurant? You mother and I need to talk." Rick said in a voice Carl recognized. It was the the 'your ass is mine voice', the one Rick used when Carl was really in trouble.

"Come on Duane." Carl said with no argument. You did not argue with that voice.

Rick directed Lori to a chair and barked "Sit!" He paced angrily as the boys gathered their things and left, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone Rick whirled on Lori.

"What the hell happened? Daryl comes in and gets in my face about you and then you and Andrea come in. Where were you? You're supposed to be here resting not running around thew damned countryside!" He yelled.

"I just went for a walk, Rick. I was bored and tired of being cooped up in this room by myself." She said cautiously.

"And whose fault is that? Nobody is locking you in here. You're the one that chooses to stay stuck in this room like a damned princess in an ivory tower." Rick yelled. "And you going for a walk didn't set Daryl off. You did something."

"Rick you know that Daryl has a temper, how antisocial he is. Who knows what set him off." She said meekly.

"So you are complete innocent is that it? You didn't do a thing to set him off? Come on Lori; I know better, everyone in this group knows better. If you had taken the time to get to know him like everyone else does, you wouldn't be trying to hand me that crap." Rick said.

"Get to know him? After the way he destroyed your friendship with Shane?"

"Shane? You dare to blame him for the animosity between me and Shane?" Rick was incredulous. "Shane's at fault for that, and you. Do you honestly think I didn't know how bad things were before I got shot? Do you think I didn't realize our marriage was falling apart? Who in the hell do you think I confided in Lori?

I talked to Shane, and that sorry son of a bitch was sitting there giving me friendly advice while the two of you were plotting together. Every time I confided in my best friend, the patronizing bastard was feeding me some line about how all couples go through ups and downs. I was willing to take all the crap I was getting at home from you for one reason, Lori; because of Carl. We had a child that needed his mother and his father.

When I woke in that hospital with dead people walking around the only thing I could think of was to get home, to see if you and Carl were alright. Then I set off looking for you and I found you. Shane had taken care of you both but he didn't do it just because he was my best friend, he also did it because he could finally have you without any obstacles in the way." Rick said pacing back and forth.

"Rick.." Lori started.

"Shut up Lori! Shut the hell up!" Rick yelled at her. "Yes I knew all along about your little affair with Shane and you know why I knew? He told me. He confessed about what happened after all this shit started, and also about all the plotting and planning the two of you had done before that. He begged me to forgive him and I did.

And now look at you sitting there about to go into labor at any time. You don't even know whose baby it is, but here I am once again willing to put the welfare of a child before my own because that could be my baby just as easily as it could be Shane's. So yes I'm claiming that baby and I'm going to be a father to that baby. I'll be a father to Carl. The one thing I won't be any longer is a husband to you."

"Rick you can't mean that?" Lori gasped.

"Yes I do and before you start shoving blame for this on Daryl too, you destroyed our marriage all by yourself." Rick said as he grabbed his sleeping bag and and went out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

"Ya feeling better now baby brother?" Merle asked. "You won't seein nothin but red this mornin. Last time I seen ya that riled up you went down to to tha Red Door and picked a fight with the Peterson boys, all three of em. Ya got one hell of a ass whippin that day but they won't much better off n you when it was over. Now ya had to go pick a fight wit that bitch?"

"I ain't do nothin!" Daryl said. "I went down to the creek figured I'd take a swim and cool off. The bitch followed me."

A soft knock came at the door. Carol got up "I'll get it." She opened the door to let Michonne into the room.

"Well it looks like trouble in paradise. Rick pretty much read Lori the riot act. If you had been outside you would have heard it. Looks like she finally crossed the line" Michonne said. "How are you doing Daryl? Looks like whatever happened between you and Lori, Rick pegged it as her fault."

"Ranger Rick is blamin his bitch?" Merle asked in shock.

"I guess there's been some problems in that marriage for a long time, way before any of this started. He's moving his stuff out. Everybody heard the argument, you're off the hook Daryl. She spent all that effort scheming and then ruined all of her own hard work. Karma, as they say, is a bitch. She just found that out the hard way."

* * *

Rick had finally finished moving all of his things out of the cottage. Hershel and Beth had agreed to take care of Lori since the idea of getting within 10 feet of her made him sick. Now there was just one thing left to do, talk to Daryl. Rick felt honor bound to apologize for Lori's behavior, and make sure that Lori hadn't destroyed this friendship too.

Rick found Daryl over by the gas pumps working on the bike.

"Daryl, got a minute?" He asked.

"Rick, yeah...look man about earlier." Daryl started.

"Don't worry about it Daryl, it was time I faced reality." Rick sighed. "I just wanted to apologize to you for all the shit Lori's been putting you through."

"Ain't no reason for ya to apologize Rick. You was going through some shit yourself." Daryl said.

"Yeah well, there was a time Shane was my best friend, before it was over Lori ruined the friendship." Rick said. "All this happened and well, for the past few months since Shane died, I'd like to think that we've become friends.

You've been there helping with the heavy lifting. You've had my back and you've been doing everything this group needed you to do. I guess I just want to make sure she hasn't ruined that too."

Daryl clasped Rick's extended hand. "Don't worry, Rick. When everyone else was writin me off as redneck white trash, you gave me a fair chance. It'll take a hell of a lot more than Olive Oyl ta make me forget that."


	12. Chapter 12

Rick was sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant, thinking of how his marriage to Lori had deteriorated over the years. He realized that there were a lot of things over the years that he should have paid attention to but didn't, like the fact that his mother never really liked Lori. Tolerated her for his sake but she never really accepted Lori, even after Carl was born. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the thunk of a bottle on the table in front of him and the clink of three glasses as Daryl set them on the table.

"Ya doing too much thinkin Ranger Rick." Merle said. "Time like this ya should be doing more drinkin."

"Ya start thinking too hard and you start second guessin yourself. Now ain't the time for second guessin." Daryl said.

"I'm not second guessing the decision I made today, but the one I made 12 years ago." Rick said taking the glass from Daryl. "Thinking maybe I should have paid attention to the little things then."

"Is that boy of yours a mistake?" Merle asked. "Ya glad ya had him?"

"Of course I am. Carl is my son and I'd do anything for him." Rick said.

"Like I said you don't need ta be second guessin yourself." Daryl said knocking back a shot. "If ya hadn't married her you wouldn't have him. Just look at it this way something good came out of it while it lasted, Carl and this new baby."

"For all I know that baby is Shane's, his last screw you from the grave." Rick said pouring another shot.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Daryl said. "There's a difference tween a father and a sperm donor. If it's Shane's he ain't nothin but the donor, you're the one gonna be that baby's father. That child is gonna call you daddy not Shane."

"Leastwise as long as she don't go fillin the child's head with nonsense." Merle said. "But there's some time before ya got to be worryin about that." Merle poured everyone another drink. "Right now, we's all gonna get shit faced drunk and forget our problems for a while."

* * *

"There's no way I can handle all three of them." Carol said.

Andrea, Michonne and Carol looked at the three men. Rick was flat on his back on the floor, one arm across his eyes. Merle was in one of the booths his head leaning back against the wall, one knee was flexed with his foot planted on the seat of the booth. His one hand was resting on the table fingers still curled around an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Daryl was on the other side of the booth collapsed on the table head pillowed on his folded arms. The only sound was a trio of snores.

"I don't believe this." Andrea said. "They are going to pay for this in the morning."

Carol walked over and gently began to pull the bottle out of Merle's hand. That got a snort a muble and a tightening of his fingers. Michonne started giggling and it built into full blown laughter. Soon Andrea had joined in. Carol looked at them for a moment trying to keep a start face before joining in herself.

"Damn you hens! Stop all that cackling." Daryl mumbled as he lifted his head to glare at them with bloodshot eyes. "Ya making my damned head hurt."

"The only thing making your head hurt is too much of your buddy Jack Daniels." Michonne said. "Come on Daryl let's get you to your bed."

"Looks like Jose Cuervo stopped by too." Andrea said as she picked up another bottle from the floor.

"I swear a man can't get no peace from the pack of ya." Daryl said as Michonne pulled on his arm forcing him to slide to the end of the booth and attempt to stand. He swayed unsteadily for a second before he lost the fight with gravity and ended up landing heavily back on the seat.

Daryl's somewhat noisy landing startled Merle who jumped up to trip over the prone Rick who simply rolled onto his side and snored a little louder.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this in two trips." Andrea said as Michonne pulled Daryl to his feet and steadied him. "Come on Carol, let's get Merle. It's going to take all three of us to carry Rick."

* * *

Rick's head felt like there was a little man inside with a jackhammer trying to make his way out. Merle and Daryl weren't showing any signs of having been 'three sheets to the wind beyond shit-faced' as Michonne had laughingly said this morning.

"I hate the both of you." Rick said rubbing his temples.

"Come on Grimes, suck it up we got work ta do!" Merle said cheerfully clapping him on the back.

"That's right." Daryl said as he popped the Hyundai's hood. "This oil ain't gonna change itself."

"I can't believe you tried to keep up with the Dixons." Glenn said. "I still remember Daryl drinking me under the table at the CDC."

"Didn't take much drinking for that." Daryl said. "Two shots trashed ya ass. Hell, ended up with me and T-Dog killing that bottle of Southern Comfort while ya was passed out and snoring.

Dale ripped us a new one for corruptin ya. I swear that old man could be annoyin as hell."

"I miss him,and T-Dog." Glenn said.

"We all do." Rick said. "We've lost too many people. We just have to do everything we can to make sure we don't lose anybody else."

"Wish we could keep it from happenin. It means somethin now." Daryl said. "Every time it hits ya...hard. I guess that's why everybody is so involved with the baby. Somethin to give us all hope ya know.

"That hope comes with a price." Merle said. "A young'un ain't gonna know ta be quiet, the only way they got of lettin us know somethin is wrong is by squallin. We have to be ready to move if need be. That means we need these vehicles in good runnin condition. So lets get it done."


	13. Chapter 13

"I hate taking large groups into town." Glenn mumbled. "Last two times I did it didn't turn out too well."

""Why are you complaining Chinaman? You didn't end up handcuffed to a roof." Merle said. "Come ta think of it, I wonder what happened to ma hand. Cause where ever that sumbitch is my palm get's ta itching something awful at times."

"Ask Daryl. He was the last one that saw it." Glenn said. "After making me carry it around in my backpack."

"Ask Daryl what?" Daryl asked as he and Duane walked up to the gathering group.

"What did you do with Merle's hand?" Glenn said. "You put it in my backpack in Atlanta, but it wasn't there when we got back to the quarry."

"Oh that's right, you didn't know Merle helped save your ass did ya Short Round?" Daryl smirked.

"I did?" Merle asked dubiously.

"Yep. How do you think we got that punk Miguel to ta tell us where you was, Glenn? I asked him if he wanted to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off and dropped Merle's hand in his lap. He like to peed his pants when I told him I felt like startin with the feet on him." Daryl said.

"You know throwing severed hands at people is probably just as illegal as a chokehold, right Daryl?" Rick said with a laugh.

"Figured he could file a complaint same time I did fer tha chokehold." Daryl chuckled.

Maggie finally joined them. "I got the list from Dad. We need to make sure we have enough medical supplies in each vehicle. So Pickup, SUV, Hyundai and the bike."

"Okay then we're ready?" Daryl asked as the group nodded.

"Can I ride with you Daryl?" Carl asked."I don't mind but maybe you should ask your father first."

"It's alright Daryl, I know he's in good hands." Rick replied.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road. Duane you can ride with Glenn and Maggie now and ride back with me later." Daryl said.

"Be careful folks. We'll get the rest of the vehicles moved to the courtyard and loaded while you're gone." Merle said pulling Daryl off to the side. "You keep a sharp eye out, Daryl. We won't smellin smoke on the wind last night for nothin. There's some people around here somewheres, them damned geeks don't build fires."

Daryl Nodded Straddling the bike and starting it. As soon as Carl climbed on the back he put the bike in gear and rolled out of the parking lot with Glenn driving the pickup right on her tail.

"So that's why you suddenly wanted these vehicles ready to roll." Rick said. "Better to be prepared if we need to move out fast."

"That's right. Haven't had no storms so ain't no lightnin strike start it either. Could be a wildfire from a compost heap somewhere's but I don't think so. Should probably start drillin these folks on pullin out too. So if we do have ta move fast everybody knows what ta do."

"It's your call Merle, whatever you think is necessary." Rick said.

"Well I know ya ain't one ta start a panic but I think it's best that they know why we're doing all of this." Merle gestured at the group who was busy packing boxes into the backs and trunks of the vehicles. "But we're gonna need another Pick up."

"Another one? We've got passengers covered." Rick said.

"Yeah in a tight squeeze we do. But most of our supplies are gonna have to be in the pickup." Merle said. "But we need a way ta transport that bike too."

"But Daryl rides it. Rick said.

"You ever ride Rick?" Merle asked.

"Not really."

"Well Daryl and I both started riding when we was kids. One thing you don't want to do is be on a bike during a good rain. Never mind the road conditions, getting rained on hurts like a mother. Knowing Daryl he won't complain about it, but that don't mean we can't recognize that fact. Sides extra truck let's us carry more fuel. Who knows where we might find any if we need to leave."

* * *

Daryl froze as the bell above the door jangled. When there was no movement or sounds of hungry snarls from walkers he motioned the others inside. "Duane hold this door open. Don't need that damned bell ringin again. Keep your eys peeled for anythin moving. You see somethin ya whistle."

Daryl raised his bow, cautiously making his way down the aisle to the back of the drugstore. Reaching the Pharmacy counter he quickly scanned it before Leaping over and doing a quick check. Finding no threats he opened the door allowing Maggie to make her way inside to grab the different prescription Drugs Hershel had requested. Carl and Glenn were busy loading a basket full of bandages and over the counter items.

"I'm gonna go up front and keep watch. I'll send Duane back ta help. Hurry it up." Daryl told Glenn on the way by. So far so good he thought, no signs of anyone else around now, but he had noticed signs that some had been in town recently.

A few busted store windows, some signs of ransacking around town. Was all the proof he needed. A herd would have one or two walkers smart enough to pick up a rock and bang a window till the busted it, but not unless they smelled food inside, and food was the living.

"Ya'll done yet?" Daryl called.

"Yes," Glenn said "We just need to get this stuff loaded in the truck."

"Well get a move on. We need ta get out of here, we ain't the only ones been comin ta shop." Daryl said pointing at the busted window in the bar across the street.

* * *

"Well, ya see anything ta be worried about?" Merle asked as soon as Duane had gone to help the others unload the truck.

"Yeah, some busted windows, burnt rubber on the road. Somebody done found that place. Looks like the tire marks was headed in the other direction though." Daryl said.

"Still it's too close for comfort." Rick noted.

"Gonna have to have someone on watch all the time. Duane knows how to drive. I'd suggest tomorrow ya start teaching Carl. Ain't bout age no more but whether or not he kin reach the pedals." Merle said. "Shit comes ta call he may have ta take the wheel, least long enough for us ta get away.

Daryl, see what you kin do with Mickie and Blondie. Won't hurt none to have a couple more riders since I can't ride no more. At least they can spell ya now and then."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl paced the length of the roof. Dusk was falling and he was hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of flames or at least a glow that would let him know where this other group was. The roof of the motel gave a good long range view. He glanced toward the long restaurant window facing the courtyard. Everyone else was gathering in the restaurant right now. Merle thought people should know about the potential threat and Rick agreed.

Daryl watched as Beth and Hershel walked along with a waddling Lori to the building. "Lord help us" he thought to himself "If we have to try to make a run before that baby comes." If that happened survival might mean that they would have to make a choice between Lori and the baby or their own lives.

* * *

"That's everybody except Daryl. He's on watch." Merle said.

"Well Rick. You want to tell us what this big meeting is about?" Hershel asked.

"Other people around here somewhere." Glenn said. "We saw a busted window in town today."

The group shifted restlessly. They were remembering the Randall situation.

"Now that don't mean they's automatically hostile." Merle said "But we got to be prepared for the worst in case they is. Everybody that survived ain't as friendly as me n Daryl ya know."

"That's true, but Most of us didn't think the two of you were too friendly at first." Rick said remembering his first meetings with the brothers.

"That's why ya'll been stockin them cars. Worst case we can hop in em and leave real quick like. But we need ta work out a plan so we all know what to do. Can't have no panickin and confusion if we need to un-ass the area in a hurry." Merle said.

"Not again." Carol said. "We're just getting settled in here."

"We know Carol but we have to accept that putting down roots may not be what life allows us right now." Rick added. "At least not while there's this many walkers roaming around.."

"Gonna have to post round the clock guards too. Couple of hours at a time. Me and Daryl fixed a way to get to the roof, ya can see more from up there. We're hoping to spot where this other group might be by a campfire or somethin. If they's city folk they won't know how far firelight'll carry. City folk probably less of a threat, no offense but when it come's ta survivin most of ya ain't know your asses from a hole in the ground back at the quarry.

Ya doin better now but ya'll still ain't on the level of somebody grew up out in the sticks like me n Daryl and ya'll still do stupid things now and again." Merle said.

"Going to start driving lessons tomorrow for Carl and Beth." Rick said.

"Carl's too young to drive." Lori said.

"Age ain't got nothin to do with it. He can reach the brake and the gas. That's the only requirement now." Merle said. "Everyone needs to be able to drive a car or a pickup. Mickie, Andrea; Daryl's gonna start teachin ya'll to handle that bike. Ya'll both good wit your weapons, Ya tha best ones ta be on point."

"Well at least we'll have a plan this time. It's just dumb luck we all found each other after the farm fell." Glenn said.

"We don't want to depend on dumb luck anymore." Rick said. "Everybody get a good night's sleep tonight. Daryl Merle and I will cover tonight but starting first thing in the morning everyone is going to have to take a turn on watch."

"Rick, Have you thought about Lori?" Hershel asked joining him as the others left. "If we have to move anytime soon moving her isn't going to be easy or safe."

"I know but if it comes to that, we won't have a choice. We'll have to take our chances with her and the baby. I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that." Rick said.

* * *

"Beth said you wanted to see me?" Carol asked.

"Yes, we haven't talked much recently. I wanted to know how you're doing." Lori said. "And since the pains started I wanted to have someone here who knows what it's like."

"You're in labor?" Carol gasped. "Where's Hershel?"

"They just started, it's going to be a while. I just wanted a distraction." Lori said.

"Did Hershel tell you to stay in bed?" Carol asked.

"No, I'd like to walk around a bit." Lori said.

"Okay, here let me help you up." Carol said helping Lori up out of the bed. "We can walk around in here it's a pretty big room."

"Thanks Carol. I appreciate this. I mean I know you're spending a lot of time with Merle Dixon lately. He probably wouldn't like you spending time with me." Lori said. "I'm not exactly his favorite person."

"Let's not talk about Merle...or Daryl. Let's talk about the baby." Carol suggested. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I'm going to name him Shane." Lori said firmly.

"You know it may be a girl." Carol said. "Have you picked out any girl's names?"

Lori stopped as a pain hit. She bent over and clutched her stomach. Carol shook her head.

"That was a hard labor pain. Come on let's get you in bed, I'm going to get Hershel." Carol said helping Lori back to the bed.

* * *

"Daryl, Hershel asked me to go to town, to the hospital." Glenn said.

"No way Glenn. The hospital is the last place we want to go. Them places are loaded with walkers." Daryl said.

"He needs stuff we can only get from a hospital or a medical supply store." Glenn said.

"Lori?" Daryl asked.

"He's going to have to do a C-Section. He needs the equipment." Glenn said.

"Well shit. Let me get a couple of guns, we're gonna need em." Daryl said. "We'll look for some medical supply place, Hospital is last resort. If we get there and see any walkers, we ain't even trying. We're gonna turn around and come right back here. We ain't puttin ourselves at risk."

"What about Lori? If we don't get what Hershel needs..." Glenn started.

"Then Hershel will just hafta improvise and hope for the best." Daryl replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit." Daryl said as he carefully lowered his crossbow at the click of the hammer being pulled back near his right ear. Glenn was standing wide-eyed in front of him being held by some asshole, knife to his throat.

"Sorry." Glenn croaked.

"Yeah ya oughta be. Wouldn't never had caught him if it won't for you slant-eye." A voice said from behind Daryl. "Guess he just didn't want ya gettin hurt none."

"Keep a eye on em. Got a feelin that boy there, knows a thing er two, Clay. Like Grizzly Adams Junior or somethin." The guy holding Glenn said.

"Come on, let's go." the faceless Clay said as he pulled the crossbow from Daryl's hand and prodded him in the back with the gun.

* * *

"How is she?" Rick asked as Hershel came out of the cottage.

"She's about the same. We still have some time before we have to go the primitive route. Hopefully Daryl and Glenn will be back before then. I'd rather do this with the proper equipment." Hershel explained.

"They should have been back by now." Carol said. "Merle is getting worried."

"I know, I am too. If they aren't back in the next hour or so, I'll go with Merle to look for them." Rick said.

"Michonne or I can go with him." Andrea said. "Lori and the baby are going to need you here."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Glenn asked as he paced the small room he and Daryl had found themselves locked in.

"Nothin we can do right now." Daryl answered. "Ain't but two of us and we ain't got no weapons. We don't even know how many of em are out there." Daryl sat calmly on the floor leaning back against the wall. "And all you doing is annoyin me with that damn pacin."

They both turned at the sound of the lock being turned. "Come on out and say hello to the boss man." The guy who had held the knife to Glenn's throat said.

Daryl and Glenn stepped forward. About 10 men stood around with guns aimed at them. They both blinked in disbelief at the slight Hispanic male standing in front of them.

"The last time I saw you, you was fresh outta white boys." Daryl said. "Ya decide ta start a collection Guillermo?" Daryl said as he gestured at the two men behind him.

"Put the hardware up. These two aren't a threat." Guillermo said with a smile. "Unless Daryl here decides to put an arrow in the two stupid hillybillies' asses."

Felipe handed Daryl his bow. "Just don't shoot me again, Esse."

"I ain't plannin on it, but might just let them two hick know what it feels like." Daryl said.

* * *

"Merle! They're back but you'd better come see this." Duane said, dragging Merle toward the store. "Mr Grimes, you too!"

Rick and Merle watched in disbelief as Daryl turned the Hyundai into the parking lot followed by a colorfully decorated van.

"What the hell?" Merle exclaimed as Daryl and Glenn calmly got out of the car and came forward. They go out for medical supplies and come back with Cheech and Chong in tow!"

"Hey Grimes look what we found." Daryl said nodding Guillermo and Felipe getting out of the van. "A bunch of Vatos."

"Nice to see we've got good neighbors." Guillermo said coming forward to shake Rick's hand. "And glad we didn't have any misunderstandings, just a tiny mistake caused by a couple of hillbillies that didn't know any better."

"Guillermo? What the hell?" Rick said. "I thought you were holed up in Atlanta?"

"We were, it's a long story." Guillermo said. "But we came to pay back a favor. They tell me you've got a medical problem. Felipe brought some supplies and equipment, where do you need him?"

Felipe was directing what must have been the hillbillies in unloading the equipment.

"Who the hell are these people?" Merle demanded.

"Oh Guillermo this is Merle. Merle this is Guillermo. We met him in Atlanta when we were looking for you. He and his people had holed up in a nursing home, taking care of the old folks who couldn't run or be moved." Rick said introducing him.

"So you're Merle." Guillermo said with a laugh before turning to Daryl. "Looks like you found your hermano after all."

"Where's the patient?" Felipe interrupted all business. "I'll show you. Daryl, Glenn help Merle entertain our guests."

* * *

"So you met these guys in Atlanta?" Merle asked. "How'd that happen?"

"Exact same way we 'met' them today." Glenn said. "Well except for catching Daryl this time too."

"How in the hell did you let a bunch of wetbacks catch you?" Merle demanded. "I taught you better n that!"

"It was my fault." Glenn said. "They caught me and Daryl pretty much let himself get caught to keep them from killing me. Well to keep the two white guys from killing me."

"They ain't exactly the type I'd expect to be runnin with the Vatos. What little I learned of em, they's past being white trash. They make us look like damned board members of the N Double A Freakin C-P. Don't think it would be too good of a idea ta let them near Duane or Mickie alone."

"That bad?" Merle said.

"Worse, They've been calling me everything from Slant-eye, to Gook to Chink." Glenn said with a shiver.

"Hell, Me and Daryl call ya names like that all the time." Merle said.

"It's different when they do it, Merle. Me and you it's just habit; ain't no malice to it, Short Round here knows that." Daryl said. "Them two, ya can damned near see tha hate."

"I'm gonna go find Mickie, better warn her before she crosses paths wit em." Daryl said.

* * *

"So you said it was a long story. Felipe thinks it's going to be a long labor. You want to tell me about it?" Rick asked,

"Felipe's Abuela. One night she dies. Some of the boys carried her out to the courtyard to bury her and she came back as one of those things while they were digging her grave. That was the first clue we had that it didn't have to kill you. All you had to do was die." One night one of the old men died and we didn't notice until he had bitten most of the other patients. Some of the crew went down too." Guillermo said.

"We were at the CDC. The place was empty except for one single doctor. He told me that we're all infected." Rick said.

"Yeah we found out the hard way. We packed into the cars that were running, Left the home behind. There's about 15 of us left some of the guys girlfriends and kids. We just wandered for a while, then ran into Clay and Ryan. They had been with a group. Said there was like 30 of them. They were the only ones left out of the 30. Women, children; the walkers had rolled through and killed them all."

"So you kept them with you?" Rick asked. "Not exactly the type I'd expect you to have hanging with you."

"Daryl is still hanging with your crew." Guillermo said. "He has talents your crew needs. Clay and Ryan are the same thing. But unlike Daryl, I don't trust them any farther than I can throw them."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm Clay, this is Ryan." Clay said walking up to Merle and offering his hand. "You look like someone we can talk to. Looks like it's mostly decent folks around here. We've been stuck with the damned spics. That or try to hang on our own." Clay said.

"Merle Dixon, and I guess it just depends on what you want to talk about."Merle ignored the hand.

"Look we're just tryin ta make conversation with our own kind." Ryan said.

"Well lookee there." Clay said pointing. "The Chink lover done found hisself a couple a jiggaboos now."

"I wouldn't go calling those two jiggaboos if ya want to keep your teeth, he wouldn't like it too much." Merle said calmly.

Ryan grabbed Clay's arm and shook his head. "No disrespect intended man. We just thought you might be of a like mind ya know?"

"Well things ain't exactly the way we want em ta be these days." Merle said.

* * *

"Look Mickie, don't argue. Just stay away from em, please." Daryl said.

"Please, from Daryl Dixon?" Michonne said. "I guess they must be bad news."

"They are. They already started in on Glenn. He's gonna try ta stay out of their way. You need ta do the same. Duane you need ta stay close ta me or Merle while they here. I got a bad feelin bout those two."

"Why did you even bring them here Daryl?" Carol asked.

"Felipe's a nurse, he had the equipment that Hershel needed; but Guillermo won't gonna leave them behind. He don't trust em that means we can't either."

Daryl unclipped his hunting knife from his belt and held it out to Carol. When she didn't take it He spoke, "Take it Carol, I can't keep a eye on everyone. They probably won't bother ya since you're white. I'm gonna have my hands full keepin a eye out for Glenn and these two, but just in case ya need ta be able to defend yourself."

* * *

"I swear Ryan, how is it tha world's full of wetbacks, chinks and niggers? And what few decent white folks around is caterin to em. Damn near ain't worth livin no more." Clay said.

"Well there is the occasional perk." Ryan said. "Like that little piece over there."

Clay looked at Beth. "Yeah she's a sweet young thang. Wonder how welcoming she'd be?"

"Well when we see er alone we'll find out. Looks like we gonna be here a little longer anyways." Ryan said.

They watched as another woman came up and spoke to the girl. The two headed off to the the little cottage where Felipe had disappeared into earlier.

* * *

Rick was all smiles. A little girl, he had a little girl. Everyone was in the restaurant when he came in. He noticed Clay and Ryan in the corner staying to themselves. The other tables had been pushed together and his group along with Guillermo were gathered around it.

"Well?" Merle asked. "She have it yet?"

Rick just smiled and went over to Carl. "Go see your mom. She want's to introduce you to your little sister. It's a girl!"

The group all offered him congratulations. As soon as he could pull himself away he went over to Daryl and Merle. "Can I talk to the two of you for a minute? In private."

"Sure thing." Daryl said. He leaned over and whispered to Michonne. "Any trouble starts you just yell."

* * *

"Daryl, you remember telling me what Randall said to you about his group? What they did?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I remember what the little shit said." Daryl answered.

"I think those two were a part of that group. From what Guillermo said they were a part of a group that got overrun about the same time the farm got overrun." Rick said.

"And that's important why?" Merle interrupted.

"Some of the guys from that group raped a couple of teenage girls, made their daddy watch and then just left em. The way he said it made me kinda think they left em for the walkers." Daryl said. "Guillermo sure that other group got overrun?"

"As sure as he can be, but that's not good enough for me to feel comfortable with." Rick answered. "Randall was a part of the same group as those two I shot in the bar."

"Ya think maybe they got in with the Vatos for some other reason." Daryl decided.

"That's what the two in the bar seemed to be trying to accomplish. Get us to bring them back to the farm." Rick said.

"Send out scouts to infiltrate and once they gain the trust of the group they's with, bring in the rest ta take em down." Merle nodded. "That's a damned old tactic. Ya think that's what they done with these 'Vatos'?"

"I can't shake the suspicion." Rick said.

"Merle what you say we go make nice with Gomer and Goober? See if we can't find out what they're really up to?" Daryl asked.

"I still got a couple a bottles of Jim Beam stashed away. Ain't no reason we can't show em a little Dixon hospitality. Ya keep a eye out for the others, we'll find out what they's up to." Merle told Rick.

* * *

"Ya'll met my baby brother." Merle said as he poured out 4 shots.

"Yeah the Chink Lover." Ryan sneered.

"That chink kept a walker off a my back, I returned the favor." Daryl said knocking back his shot. "Now we're even."

"What about the jiggaboos?" Clay said knocking his shot back.

"What? Ya'll ain't learned all cats is grey in the dark yet?" Daryl said refilling his glass and Clay's. "And Long as she thinks I'm bein nice to tha boy, her legs stay open. Ya a bunch of dumbshits ain't ya?"

"Now Daryl, that ain't no way ta act with company." Merle said. "After all we's all on the same page here. Can't really pick and choose these days. A piece a ass is a piece a ass."

"So tell me Daryl, is it true what they say about them jungle bunnies? That they's wild as shit in bed?" Clay asked.

"I ain't complainin." Daryl said pouring another drink for Clay and Ryan. "But then again she ain't either."

Merle and Daryl kept up the small talk, pushing twice as many drinks on Ryan and Clay as they were drinking. Before too long it began to take it's toll as Clay and Ryan became more talkative.

"So I guess you ain't inta sharing your nigger." Clay slurred at Daryl. "What about that little blonde we saw earlier, Wouldn't mind slippin it to her."

"Now that's a decent white gal, ya should have some respect." Merle said.

"Come on Merle old boy. Ain't too many women round these days. Don't matter, they can all put out. Long as they got tits they's old enough." Ryan slurred.

"You got some women here, we got a group lackin in women. And tha two a you would fit in good with our group, that is if'n ya want ta bring your women wit ya." Clay spoke.

"I didn't see no lack of women at the warehouse." Daryl said.

"Well that ain't our group. We's just scopin em out. They's wetbacks but like ya said Daryl, all cat's is grey in the dark. When our group rolls through again, we'll get rid of the muchacho's and take the women wit us.

Tha two of ya here will make the job much easier. Ya'll can take care of the light work fore we even get here." Ryan said.

"I'm a go take a piss." Daryl said looking at Merle. "Gonna go get that other bottle while I'm at it."


	17. Chapter 17

"We got good reason to worry. Ya called it, Rick. They're hanging around waitin for the rest of the group to roll back through. Exactly what I warned ya of after I talked to Randall that time. The boys are dead, they want the women." Daryl said.

"So what do you think?" Rick asked.

"Merle's still talkin to em. They'll roll on Guillermo's people, then they'll come here. If Randall's numbers were right he said 30. But it's been a while. They may have lost some." Daryl said. "They's workin mighty hard ta recruit me n Merle right now. Don't think they'd be so hot after us if they were full strength."

"Okay I'll tell Guillermo his people are in the crosshairs." Rick said. "See if you can get anything else out of those two."

"We'll get what we can, but ya better tell Hershel ta keep a eye on Beth. They already picked her out for a little fun n games if ya know what I mean." Daryl shrugged. "We feel we got all we can get from em, then won't be no reason fer people ta be watching their backs. Merle n me will take care of it tonight."

"Yeah I do know what you mean." Rick said. " And Daryl, I know I don't need to worry. You and Merle, well I know this group first."

"This group is our people now." Daryl said. "Oh ya better warn Mickie they think she belongs ta me. Don't want her settin em straight if we have ta drag this out some."

* * *

"Guillermo you've got a problem." Rick said. "Daryl and Merle are having a little talk with your two new members. They're waiting for reinforcements. They're planning on taking your guys down, you can fill in the blanks on what they plan on doing with the women." Rick said.

"I never could get any proof. They've been soldiering on and keeping their noses clean, you know? Now that I know, I can take it to the boys. They'll take care of those two maracons." Guillermo said.

I have a feeling those two 'maracons' will be taken care of, soon. It's the rest of the crew you have to worry about."

* * *

"I hate this! Always Daryl and now Merle. Is that all you think of them?" Carol said pacing. "They are better than this. They are going to murder two men in cold blood!"

"We all hate it Carol." Andrea said. "But the law has always recognized self defense, or defending others. Rick was pretty clear about what we can expect to happen if they don't get rid of those two."

"Do you honestly think Merle Dixon is going to stand by and let some bastard rape you if he can prevent it? He's going to think 'Damn the consequences' and do whatever he needs to do to protect you." Michonne said. "You know as well as I do, Merle and Daryl both look at this group like family, and you don't fuck with the Dixons."

"Carol, 'thou shalt not kill' is one of the Ten Commandments you know that, but you also know your bible." Hershel said. "We don't know why God visited this plague upon us and we why don't know why he saw fit to spare us. But my faith tells me that there's a reason even if we don't see it.

Joshua, Samson, David; all of them broke that commandment to do God's will and protect his people. Whatever Daryl and Merle do, it's to protect us. I believe that is God's will."

"Guillermo is going to bring his people here. That will give us a bigger group and better odds" Rick said. "But none of that matters if these two clowns get word back to their group about us. That group will end up rolling in here on us. God's will self defense; I don't know which it is and I don't care, but I do know that the Dixons are going to do whatever they can to prevent that from happening."

* * *

"See I told ya he'd be back." Merle said to Clay. Ryan was passed out.

"What? Ya getting worried for me." Daryl said with a laugh. "It took me a minute ta find where ya had stashed the bottle."

"We won't worried bout ya little brother we was worrying about old Jim Beam here. Won't we Clay?" Merle said pouring another round. "So let's talk details. Ya'll got enough bodies ta take care of them wetbacks?"

"They only got 9 men. The rest is women and a couple of kids. We got em outnumbered 2 ta 1. With the two of ya we'll be getting close ta 20 men. And ya'll ain't got but one man here ta worry bout. The old man and the slant eye won't be no trouble. Them boys hafta go though." Clay said.

"So when can we look forward to you guys comin this way?" Daryl asked.

"Bout a week from now. We'll take out the spics then roll through here ta hook up with ya." Clay said.

"Well then. I guess that's it." Merle said downing his last shot. "Sides it's bout time for us ta walk the perimeter. Come on Clay, grab that bottle."

The three left Ryan passed out on Daryl's bed and entered the courtyard where most of the group was gathered.

"We'll be back. Gonna go walk the perimeter with Clay here." Merle said as Daryl set his bow.

Carol turned away from the sight sickened by what was bout to happen.

"Mickie, ya stay here an wait for me ya hear." Daryl said. "I ain't havin ya around some SOB passed out in my bed."

"I understand you Daryl. I'll be waiting right here when you get back." Michonne said.

The group watched as the three headed to the front of the store. As soon as they were gone Mickie stood up. "Glenn find some rope. Lets get this asswipe tied up before he wakes up."

"Huh?" Glenn said.

"You really need to learn to read between the lines Glenn." Rick said. "He just told us the other guy is passed out and where he was."

"He wanted us to know so we would handle it. Otherwise why go to the trouble of telling us." Andrea said.

* * *

Daryl began lagging behind Merle and Clay as soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the group. As they entered a small clearing Merle stopped walking. Daryl lifted his bow sending the arrow into the back of Clay's head.

"Nice shot Baby Bro." Merle said "Let's get back before they decide to take care of Ryan. We still got some questions need answerin when he sobers up."

"Merle, have a little patience with Carol will ya?" Daryl said as he retrieved his arrow. "She ain't exactly gonna be happy about this. And she's got your ass on a higher pedestal than mine ever was."


	18. Chapter 18

"Where's Carol?" Merle asked searching the group gathered around the picnic table.

"She went to check on Lori. I don't think she wanted to be here when you got back." Andrea answered. "She's just being Carol."

"She needs a bit of time that's all. Eventually she'll adapt, just like any other woman living in a war zone." Michonne said stepping back to reveal Ryan tied flat on his back on the picnic table. "See I'm right here waiting Mr Bossy Ass Dixon, and the drunk is out of your bed."

"He give ya'll any trouble?" Merle asked.

"Are you kidding?"Andrea laughed. "He is so plastered he stumbled out here willingly and helped as much as he could. He thought he was going piss Daryl off by sneaking in some kinky sex with Michonne."

"I can't help it if he believes that BS myth about all Black women being sex crazed maniacs who can't keep their hands off of a man. Good thing you didn't tell the dumb ass I had a tail. He would probably believe that too." Michonne said with disgust.

"What happened to the other one?" Glenn asked.

"I gave Goober a one way ticket ta Mayberry. When Gomer here sobers up come mornin, we still got a few questions for him." Daryl said.

* * *

"Here let me take her. You need to take it easy" Carol said taking the baby from Lori and settling her into a drawer from the dresser that had been made into a makeshift baby bed.

"So what's all the tension about? Rick, Hershel both of them are on edge. That guy Felipe, the nurse; you're even wound tighter than a spring. Something is going on Carol." Lori said.

"You shouldn't be worrying about anything except the baby right now." Carol said.

"If something is going on, I need to know Carol. For the sake of that baby. I need to know if I need to protect her." Lori argued.

"Daryl and Merle are handling it." Carol said.

"You don't seem to happy about that."

"Daryl is running around playing enforcer for your husband, again. And to make matters worse now he's dragged Merle into it. No I'm not happy." Carol drew in a deep breath. "Look Lori, Merle and Daryl despite what they look like are good men. Good men who seem to be the only ones getting their hands dirty."

"Carol, I know you and Merle have this 'thing', but you need to face facts. He and Daryl are nothing but trash. You would have crossed the street to keep from walking past them before all of this started. That should tell you what kind of men they are." Lori said angrily arranging the blankets over her lap.

"It tells me what kind of men they were." Carol said. "Not what kind of men they are now. Men who have taken on the responsibility your husband can't shoulder. Don't get me wrong Rick is good at the politics of dealing with this group but he won't get his hands dirty unless he is backed into a corner. He's been leaving that for Daryl since the day Rick lost Sophia on the highway!"

Lori's jaw dropped. Carol had never been this assertive.

Carol went to the door, opened it and couldn't resist one last parting shot. "It just occurred to me that I have a man, trashy as you think he is while the only thing you have is the memory of heartless bastard named Shane who cared for no one but himself.

While Rick and Daryl and everyone else were doing everything they could to find Sophia, Shane was running around calling it a waste of time. Rick's a good man even if he isn't the most skilled right now. But you pushed him away pining for Shane. And right now you're sitting there trying to will that baby to be Shane's. Funny how you are becoming more and more transparent lately.

If anyone around here needs to face facts it's you!" Carol slammed the door as she left.

* * *

"How's the head this mornin?" Daryl asked as Ryan moaned and opened his eyes. "Ya might as well forget bout sittin up. Ya managed to get yourself all tied up last night."

"Where's Clay? You'd best untie me or Clay is gonna kick your ass." Ryan said struggling to move even though he was tied down and completely immobile.

"Well I don't think you can look for Clay ta come to your rescue. He's out in the woods takin a permanent nap. And I do mean permanent. Arrow through the head pretty much guarantees he ain't getting back up." Daryl said leaning back in the camp chair. He squirmed around for a moment getting comfortable then pulled his hunting knife out and began using it to clean under his fingernails.

Ryan watched warily, realizing that he was at Daryl's mercy. He began to think of reasons why Daryl would have tied him to the table like this. He remembered a drunken pass made on that jiggaboo girl. The one Daryl said belonged to him.

"Look if this is about your woman, I ain't touched her." Ryan started.

"Oh this ain't bout Mickie, and frankly I can't tell Mickie who ta sleep with. That's her business, she ain't never slept with me. But your dumbass swallowed that bullshit didn't ya. Ya think every woman alive ain't nothing but a hole for ya ta be sticking it in.

You and Clay got a low opinion of women, don't matter what color they is. Around here we treat women with respect. We got women in this camp that take down walkers, fight alongside o us, like Mickie. That's the difference tween us. We pulled our heads out of our asses. We learned ta respect the women and what they's capable of. Be glad you're tied down there cause I have a feeling Mickie woulda been happy to chop it off for ya." Daryl said.

"Well Good mornin sunshine!" Merle said walking up to the table. "Ya sleep well?"

"I don't think your brother is too happy with me right now." Ryan started.

"Naw he ain't. I think he might just be workin hisself up ta givin you a poke with that pigsticker a his."

"Not yet." Daryl commented as he pulled out his whetstone and started sharpening his knife. "Ain't nowhere's sharp enough yet."

"Ya know, Clay won't too helpful so we ain't had no use for em. But now you, You can make yourself downright indis...indis, what's the word I'm lookin for here Daryl?" Merle asked.

"Indispensable." Daryl said spitting on the whetstone.

"Yeah, indispensable. If ya was indispensable well I'd have a reason to keep him from pokin at ya." Merle continued. "So ya feel like being in-di-spens-able?"

When Ryan didn't answer, Daryl reached out and pushed the tip of the knife against Ryan's arm careful not to break the skin. "Better make up ya mind quick, before I'm ready to start testin the edge on this blade."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Girlie." Merle said kissing Carol on the cheek. "What's this I hear bout you getting in it with Lori? I didn't know better I'd think the prim and proper preacher's daughter had turned inta Satan himself."

"I don't want to talk about it Merle." Carol said as she added some spices to the stew she was making.

"Okay then what do you want to talk about?" Merle asked.

"I just don't want to talk Merle. I don't think we can come up with a topic that would make me happy right now." Carol said.

"Ohhh, well ya see, I think that's exactly why we do need ta talk Carol. Cause I don't want ya stewing over somethin we can clear up right now." Merle said.

"Which one of you killed the man last night?" Carol asked. "Whose hands are covered in blood?"

"Daryl did it merciful like. He ain't never knowed what hit him." Merle said. "Daryl told me it was gonna upset ya."

"And the one out there, tied down on the picnic table? You and Daryl have been torturing him all morning!" Carol observed.

"Daryl ain't drawn no blood from him. Just poked em a little with the knife one time." Merle said. "Daryl blindfolded him and been pokin at him with a stick ever since. Daryl don't want ta be upsettin ya no more n I do.

But we also gonna keep our people safe. And we will do what we have ta to make that happen. You gonna have ta learn ta live with that."

Carol turned around to face Merle. Yes he looked like a dirty redneck but inside he was a good man. Carol had a feeling that Merle, like Daryl just never had the chance to show it before.

"Merle you and Daryl, you've given me a second chance. You're both good men, I can see that. But this constant dependence on the two of you to do things like this. That is what upsets me. You're better than this." Carol said slipping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "It makes me mad because I don't think some of the others see you the way I do."

"Girlie, it don't matter ta me what anybody else thinks a me. Only thing that matters is what you think. And I like what you think." Merle said before kissing her.

* * *

Lori was tired of laying in bed and Felipe had told her she needed to get up and walk around as much as possible. Leaving Beth to watch the baby she opened the door and stepped outside. Rick and Daryl were quietly talking over by the picnic table. Lori took a calming breath and walked toward them. She finally noticed the man tied down to the table. She felt her breath stop. It couldn't be. She started to turn around and head back to the cottage but luck was not on her side.

As soon as Ryan noticed her he yelled. "Lori! You gotta help me!"

Daryl and Rick looked at Ryan then at Lori in shock.

"I think you had better be tellin us how ya know Olive Oyl" Daryl said placing the point of his knife right below Ryan's left eye.

"I've known her since we were kids. She's my cousin." Ryan said. "She's was always bribing and threatenin tha family before all this shit happened so we wouldn't tell nobody up in Georgia that she won't nothing another little whore from gator country."

"Well now, ain't this a revelation." Daryl said removing the knife.

Rick looked at Lori like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Shut up!" Lori ordered Ryan.

"You get them ta let me go and I'll shut up, otherwise I'm a tell em all why them fancy high class airs o yours ain't nothin but one big lie." Ryan grasped at the slim chance that Lori would be able to convince the men to let him go.

"Well I got the feeling that there's somethin you don't want us ta know Lori." Daryl said as he pressed his hand over Ryan's mouth forcing the man to silence. "I hope ya ain't as stupid as the rest of them dumbasses from down on the coast. Ya better take this chance ta let Rick hear it from you rather than from this sumbitch."

Rick nodded at Daryl and took Lori's arm. He led her back to the cottage so whatever needed to be said could be said in private.

* * *

Beth had taken one look at the couple and figured she should go. Lori sat down and took a deep breath.

"So how is it that I never met this cousin of yours Lori?" Rick asked.

"We were related but that doesn't mean we hung out together socially. His side of the family was trashy. Loud rude and obnoxious. A bunch of drunks living in shacks along the bayou."

"So you were embarrased of him?" Rick shook his head. "That doesn't explain why you didn't say something. You tried to sneak back to this cottage Lori. You didn't want us to know and I want to know why. You can tell me yourself or I'll go back out there and ask him."

"My parents sent me to live with my grandparents in Georgia when I was 13." Lori started.

"I know that. I knew your grandmother remember?" Rick was pacing back and forth clearly agitated.

"What you don't know is that I was pregnant. They sent me to Georgia because they were ashamed of their pregnant daughter. My mother had married her way out of the bayou. She sent me up to live with my father's family." Lori said as tears started to flow. "When the baby was born they took it and put it up for adoption."

"Lori you were young, you made a mistake. You could have told me this." Rick shook his head. "Is this really how little you trusted me?"

"That's not it Rick. It wasn't about trusting you or not trusting you. It was about having my entire life destroyed. Everything about me was built on keeping me from embarrassing my parents."

"And right now at this moment that means nothing. Anyone that could be hurt by it is dead or doesn't care except for you." Rick said.

"I don't know that!" Lori snapped. "My grandmother on my mother's side was a Dixon, from Georgia, down around Valdosta."

* * *

Merle shook his head. "Ya know how many Dixons there was in the south Rick?"

"Damn near as many as there were Masons." Daryl said. "It was a common name down here. She ain't no relation ta us!"

Looked at the locked door to the maid's closet where they had locked the still tied up Ryan for the day. "You sure she's not some distant relative? She said her grandmother was from Valdosta."

"I'm sure." Merle said. "Our kin come down from Kentucky. We ain't got nothin ta do with her Dixon Kin."

Daryl stood up and shook his head. "Guess that's why she ain't never had no use for me n Merle, even back at the quarry. Funny thing is first day in camp, Shane was okay. Didn't have nothin bad to say bout us. Next mornin he acted like we had some damned disease he was gonna catch.

Can't tell me he suddenly had a change a heart for no reason. So I guess Lori trusted him enough ta say somethin."


	20. Chapter 20

"Considerin what he and his buddies plannin, I'd be content to let em starve." Daryl said as Carol stood in front of him holding a tray of food.

"Daryl, that's not the Christian way." She chided. "You're keeping him locked up in that tiny little closet; tied hand and foot and only let him out a couple of times each day. Starving him would be added cruelty."

"Carol, that soft heart a yours gonna get ya in trouble." Daryl said. "Just leave the food on tha table. I'll keep a eye on him while he eats."

Carol walked over and set the bowl of stew on the picnic table. Rick watched and shook his head taking out his gun, he checked to make sure it was loaded. "Alright let him out Daryl." Rick spoke.

Ryan carefully stepped out of the closet. "I'm not gonna run. Tween the two of you I wouldn't get too far."

Daryl grabbed Ryan's shoulder and shoved him toward the table. "Shut up, sit down and eat."

* * *

"Well hell, getting mighty crowded around here." Merle said. "All of a sudden we's surrounded by all these damned Hic-spanics."

"Merle," Carol said in warning "Behave. I'm actually glad to see them. With Lori down and Andrea and Michonne doing watch all the time the help is appreciated in keeping this place straight. I can't handle everything on my own."

Merle lifted Carol's feet off of the ottoman and placed them in his lap. He picked up her left foot rubbing it gently. "Well Daryl and I told ya don't worry about this room. It ain't like we's tryin ta rent tha rooms. We need to put out a damned 'no vacancy' sign."

Carol and Merle looked up as the door open to admit Daryl. He set his bow by the door and collapsed back on his bed. "If ya'll was planning on doing anythin that involves the headboard bangin on the wall, forget it. My ass is beat from all that unloading and settin up tents.

And if that won't enough, I think ever one of them damned little rug rats and yard apes had bout a thousand questions. What the hell did Duane tell em? Would think our asses was Superman and Batman or some shit." Daryl grumbled.

"Daryl stop exaggerating." Carol said. "There's only a handful of children. It's good to have some kids around for Duane and Carl. They need to have some semblance of a childhood."

"I'd keep that ta myself Carol. Duane and Carl ain't kids no more." Daryl said as he closed his eyes. "Hell there ain't no such thin as bein a child no more once ya been weaned. Gotta hafta know how to survive," he mumbled his words ending on a soft snore.

"I swear, I ain't never seen nobody can doze off like that cept my baby brother. Talking to ya one minute and snoring tha next. Been a long time since he's done it though. Things takin a toll on em." Merle said as he placed Carol's feet on the floor and went over to remove Daryl's boots.

"He's been pushing himself too hard." Carol said as she brought a blanket over and covered him. "Maybe the extra bodies will mean less of a load for him to carry too."

* * *

"Merle is in charge of guard duty, he'll get your people on shifts. Daryl handles the hunting with Duane and Carl and Hershel has been handling the medical side of things." Rick said. "All in all we're pretty well organized."

"It sounds like it. I know Maria met Carol the two of them are working out the day to day mundane tasks like cooking and cleaning. If you close your eyes you can almost imagine things are normal around here." Guillermo said looking around at the makeshift tent city in the courtyard.

"I guess you could. If you take away the walkers and this other group of Ryan's. We still haven't figured out what to do with him." Rick said. "Doesn't help to find out he's related to my wife."

"That's why you can't figure out what to do with him. It seems pretty clear that Daryl and Merle have, you just tied their hands." Guillermo said. "From what I've heard your wife doesn't count him as family.

Look there's La Familia, the Family, your relatives The people that God saw fit to tie you to by blood. You don't have any choice when it comes to la familia, it's a crap shoot. You get what you get.

Then there's La Raza, The People. It was all about that Hispanic heritage. It didn't matter who was in your familia, La Raza made us all a part of the race. It gave us something we had in common to tie us together.

I'm thinking La Raza means something different now. Look around. All the differences that meant so much before? They mean nothing now. We're all La Raza; everyone you see here because we all have one thing in common, we're alive Esse. But you know you have to do something, the only thing that matter now is La Raza"

* * *

"Okay, We need to have some form of decision making process, but we need to make sure that the decisions are fair to everyone that's why we're all here." Rick said to the small group gathered in the restaurant. The group consisted of the Daryl, Hershel, Guillermo, Andrea, and Rick.

"We discuss our options and then make a decision. That decision is binding." Rick announced.

"Well we have an odd number," Andrea said. "Majority rules?"

"It's the only way to be as fair as possible." Guillermo said. "We won't all agree on decisions but I think we all can agree on doing what's best to survive."

"Probably cut down on people gripin too." Daryl said. "It ain't just one person ordering somethin it's a group of us decidin on it."

"I suppose the first decision we have to make is about that young man?" Hershel questioned.

"Well we know he's got people gonna be rollin through the area looking for em. And we know what their intentions is. I think it's pretty clear what we gotta do." Daryl said.

"I feel like we're discussing Randall all over again." Andrea said. "I mean we made a decision with him but didn't follow through. I know I sided with Dale then but given the circumstances I can't see any alternative except to get rid of the threat. We know what they plan to do."

"Ya forgettin we knew then too. We just let ourselves get dragged round in circles." Daryl said. "Whatever we decide we need to stick to it."

"I had a bad feeling about Ryan and Clay but no proof. I've got proof now that they intended harm to my people. I don't think that has changed just because Clay is dead. My conscience is clear." Guillermo said.

"I don't like it, but there's women and children involved. We can't risk it Rick." Hershel said.

"Then we're all in agreement on what we're about to do?" Rick asked looking around. "If you have a problem with executing him say it now."

No one spoke up.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone who was not involved in the voting was gathered outside waiting for word of what was decided. When the little panel came out into the courtyard all it took was a glance at the grim determination on their faces to know what was decided.

Merle tightened his arm around Carol as she stiffened. She stood up a little straighter in his embrace. No one had anything to say. Daryl and Rick headed toward the supply closet. Now that the decision had been made there was no reason to wait.

"Rick wait." Guillermo said hurrying up to him with one of the Vatos. "We came to a decision together, it's only right we see it through together. This is Juan, before everything fell apart he handled things like this for the Vatos."

"You sure you want to be a part of this?" Rick asked the young man.

'The puto meant to see all of us dead." Juan said. "The Vatos had a structure before all this happened and my job was keeping other crews off of our streets. I'm used to it."

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Might as well spread that heavy liftin around. If we're all gonna be one big happy family, well they got to step up too." Daryl answered looking at the young man.

"Alright, let's get this done." Rick said unlocking the door and pulling Ryan out of the dark room and into the afternoon sunlight.

"We're going to take a little walk." Rick said as Daryl lifted his crossbow.

Ryan looked around. "Wait you can't do this! It's Murder!"

Daryl shook his head in disgust. "And what exactly do you call what you and your boys were planning to do? Last I heard, that was called murder and rape. This is self-defense." Daryl said as he grabbed Ryan by the collar to pull him to his feet.

"Lori! Lori! Help." Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Leave her out of this." Rick hissed grabbing Ryan's other arm.

Lori refused to look at her cousin. She just shook her head.

"Dammit Lori!" Ryan tried again. "We're family!"

"I'm sorry Ryan, I have children to think about. You planned to kill my son." She stood up and walked away, back toward the cottage where Beth waited with the baby, Carl and Duane.

Juan grabbed on to the arm Daryl was holding. "I've got two free hands."

Everyone just looked at the ground as Ryan was dragged away.

* * *

"What kind of people are we turning into?" Maggie asked. "We just stood by while they dragged him off to kill him."

"What other choice was there?" Michonne asked. "It was clear what he planned. Do you want Glenn dead?"

"No! Of course not!" Maggie answered. "How could you even think that?"

Carol brought over a pot of tea and set it on the table before pulling up a chair. "I don't like it, Maggie. Not one bit, but Merle and I had a long talk. Every able bodied man in this group was going to die, including Glenn because none of them was going to stand around and let us be raped."

Andrea stirred a packet of Sweet n Low into her tea. "It wasn't a decision made lightly. I was there, I took part in making the decision. Carol is right, he was part of a group that had evil intentions. It was clear choice us, or him. Yes it makes us 'harder' but that is the way we survive now, by being harder."

Michonne stood up. "I'm on patrol with Consuela. Merle has changed the guard roster you guys might want to check it. I know Rick trusts Guillermo, but Merle doesn't. Until Merle feels like they're trustworthy one of us will be pulling patrol with them."

* * *

"Ya know we still ain't safe." Daryl said to Merle. "Just cause those two is dead, don't change the fact that group is gonna roll through here."

"I know, and it's gonna be hell when they do. They ain't just gonna give up." Merle sighed. "The only way anybody is gonna be safe is if we hunt the bastards down. Not sure how anybody else is gonna feel about that. Lotta people already upset about the execution. Including Ranger Rick's bitch. Now all a sudden the sorry sumbitch was family when she ain't claimed him before."

"I know, Think I'll go for a little walk." Daryl said "Look around and see if there's anythin in the woods that don't belong there."

* * *

"Lori, you know we didn't have a choice. You know the kind of people he was with." Rick said.

"So you had him killed. He was my cousin!" Lori laid the baby down and walked up to Rick. "I'll just bet Daryl was the one pushing wasn't he?"

"Your cousin? One you wanted nothing to do with. I never even met the man until now and I was your husband. Rick stood up. "You know something else Lori, I'm not the only getting tired of you blaming Daryl or Merle for everything that happens. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror if you want someone to blame. Or go back to the farm and find what's left of Shane."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lori hissed.

"Do you really think I'm stupid Lori. Do you honestly think I didn't see there was something going on between the two of you? Do you think I didn't see how you would suddenly jump apart when I came into the room, or how you looked at each other?

The only thing thing is he and least felt some guilt." Rick stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "And God help me Lori, the only reason I don't wish you were laying beside him that field right now is because of the children." Rick walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Daryl, you can't do this!" Carol said as Daryl was packing a backpack. "You can't just go out there alone! Merle please! Talk some sense into your brother. The last time he went off alone he almost got himself killed!"

"Carol I'll be careful. But somebody has to make sure those bastards ain't nowhere close around here. They ain't gonna just turn around and go back to where they came from. They know Guillermo's group was around here somewhere."

"And when they don't hear from their spies they are going to know Guillermo knows about them and come looking." Merle said. "We can't have them stumbling up on us with no warning."

"I ain't stupid enough to go out there gunning for em Carol. I'm just going out to look for a trail is all." Daryl said closing the backpack and picking up his crossbow and a handful of arrows to load the quiver.

"Did you mean to put an arrow through your side? Did you mean for Andrea to mistake you for a walker and shoot you in the head?" Carol said. "It still happened! You almost died!"

"I'm leaving the horse out of it this time Carol. That horse hadn't thrown me none of that would've happened." Daryl stood up. Picking up the backpack, he shrugged it on his shoulders and tightened the straps. He picked the Desert Eagle with a silencer and tucked it in his belt before picking up his bow.

"Look Carol, I appreciate the fact that you're worried. but worrying ain't gonna keep us safe. Doin somethin about the situation will." Daryl turned to Merle. " Walk me out."

The brother's walked to the hidden back entrance which they had cleared, then camouflaged. Merle and Daryl had both agreed the group would need a bolt hole if things went south.

"I should be back within two days. If I'm not..." Daryl started.

"No if about it baby bro. You have your ass back here in two days." Merle said.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something then looked at his brother, he shut his mouth and nodded before slipping out the gate.


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl figured he was about five miles away from the motel and deep in the woods when he stumbled onto the clearing. It was obvious that someone had set up a campsite and not too long ago either. This wasn't the work of city slickers either. If not for the fact that he was a trained tracker, he wouldn't know what he was looking at.

The remains of a fire pit were there. The rocks had been scattered but the way they were placed were not in any natural pattern. The ashes had been scattered but to Daryl's trained eye he could tell that the rocks had once surrounded them.

He squatted down to study the ground a little closer picking up two set of tracks. Two people. Could be a couple of survivalists hanging out in the woods just trying to avoid walkers since they had some knowledge or it could be a scouting party. Hard to tell from just the campsite. He stood up and slipped into the trees.

* * *

Lori opened the door to the cottage and looked around. Everyone was busy doing something and paying no attention to her. She slipped out and made her way to the store section. She grabbed a basket and opened the front door stepping outside.

"Lori, where do you think you're going?" Andrea called down from the roof where she was keeping watch.

"I'm just going for a little walk, I'm not going far. But I need the exercise Andrea. And who knows maybe I'll find some wild herbs or something and bring them back." Lori held up the basket she was holding. "I won't wander out of hollering distance, promise."

"Don't be gone long." Andrea nodded.

Lori walked to the side of the motel complex examining the different plants and feigning an interest in them until she was out of Andrea's line of sight. She gave one last check around her and put the basket down hurrying off toward the road.

* * *

"Dad, have you seen Mom? I can't find her. Jude has a fever." Carl said obviously worried.

"She's not with the baby?" Rick asked.

"No Beth said she left a couple of hours ago to go for a walk." Carl answered.

"Okay she has to be around here somewhere see if she's with Carol. I'll go get Daryl." Rick said.

Rick hurried off toward Daryl and Merle's room. Lori had to be in the complex somewhere but Carl would have checked first. And his son was worried. Rick knew that Lori could do some stupid things at times like when she decided she was coming to town to look for him, Hershel and Glenn after the barn thing, but she wouldn't be stupid enough to do it now, knowing there was a threat out there somewhere.

Rick knocked on the door and opened it, not even waiting for Merle to tell him to come in. Merle was busy inventorying the guns and ammo. "Lori is missing. Where's Daryl?"

Merle stopped and put down the rifle he was holding. "What do you mean Lori is missin?"

"Carl just told me, he can't find her anywhere." Rick was pacing.

"Alright calm down. We'll do an organized search of the complex she has to be here somewhere. She had better be because Daryl ain't here. He left yesterday evenin. Going to see if he can find any signs of Ryan and Clay's group in the area." Merle said.

"Daryl's not here?" Rick said. "We have to find him!"

Merle shook his head. "Ain't no findin Daryl right now lessen he want's ta be found. That boy knows the woods too well and with this other group around, he's gonna be extra careful. Let's just search the complex and not borrow trouble Rick. Come on."

* * *

Rick had the nerve to blame her for the disaster their marriage had become. It wasn't her fault that he was more concerned with being deputy do-right than being her husband. She could remember all of the times when she wanted his attention and he had to go to work, or he was working overtime when he should have been home.

The times when she had bought a new dress or changed her hair and he just looked at her until she prompted him about it and would grunt "Oh you look good" or "That's nice." Rick didn't see her, but Shane did.

Shane always noticed. Shane made her feel beautiful Shane made her feel like a woman. Of course Shane tried to be the peacekeeper. But Lori knew, she could see how Shane felt. It took him years to finally admit it. Carl was eight years old and Rick had severely sprained his ankle chasing a suspect. Rick had insisted Shane take Lori and Carl the annual department 4th of July picnic. There was no reason everyone had to stay home and be miserable. And Carl had been looking forward to it for weeks.

Rick didn't have anything to complain about, Rick had practically given her to Shane. Lori still remembered the look of pride on Shane's face when Carl had won first place in the sack race. Shane had told her he sometimes wished that Carl was his son. That told her all she needed to know and she agreed with him. Shane had kissed her then. One kiss, but it had stayed with her; taunting her with what she could not have.

Lori had spoken to a lawyer, barely a week before Rick had been shot. Then Shane brought her the news. She had seen the pain on Shane's face. Shane had stayed with her the whole time and even confessed his guilt. That maybe he wasn't watching what was going on closely enough, maybe in the back of his mind somewhere he saw this as the answer to a prayer. Shane knew that you never let your guard down when dealing with armed suspects but he had, and Rick was paying the price.

Shane didn't deserve to feel that guilt. Lori felt all the rage coming back that she had felt that day on the side of the road after they had fled the farm. When Rick told her that he had killed Shane. He had killed his best friend, but then Shane wasn't his best friend anymore, Daryl was. Rick had put that sorry-assed piece of white trash above Shane. Rick listened to Daryl. Daryl could do no wrong in Rick's eyes.

* * *

Andrea had confirmed the worst, Lori had left the compound.

"Shit! Dammit Rick get that bitch in check!" Merle yelled. "We don't know where these sumbitches are and if they get their hands on her, they will know where hell we are!"

"Merle calm down." Carol said. "It would be good if Daryl was here, but he's not. We're just going to have to look for her ourselves." Everyone looked at Carol in shock.

Merle took a deep breath. "You're right Girlie. Gonna leave the boys here. Baby's sick, so Hershel and Felipe need to stay too. Everybody else we'll arm up and head out."

* * *

Daryl knew exactly where he was. After all they had all driven this road many times going into town. The fact that these two had headed straight for it didn't bode well. He had located them with the hood up on a small car probably trying to get it started.

There was just the two as far as he could tell, no other tracks nearby. He was trying to figure the odds of him being able to take them both out when he heard one of them Say "Well now, where did this pretty little filly come from?


	23. Chapter 23

What the hell is Olive Oyl doing here? Daryl asked himself. He watch the two men crowd closer to her, if there were any doubts they were from this other group their actions put them to rest. Lori was backing up but where was there to go? Daryl raised his cross bow aimed and fired, dropping one with an arrow through his throat. Good enough for the living but Daryl knew it wouldn't keep him down. What had Jenner said, three minutes? Not much time. And the report of that pistol wasn't going to help either.

Daryl felt his feet go out from under him and just went with it, sliding down a hill on your ass may not be as comfortable as coming down on your feet but is was just ass effective. At the bottom he rolled to the side and scrambled behind a large rock. Dropping his crossbow he pulled out the Dessert Eagle. It's not like he needed to be quiet now with this bastard shooting at him.

He chanced a peek around the side of the rock to see the son of a bitch was a coward too. He was scanning the ditch on the side of the road and hiding behind Lori.

"Come on out Robin Hood. Ain't no reason we can't share the woman. I know she's a bit scrawny but what the hell." The guy was yelling.

"Daryl!" Lori screamed.

"Oh so you know the wench, well in that case you come out or I'll put a bullet in her head."

Dammit, Olive Oyl would be stupid enough to call him by name. "She ain't my bitch." Daryl called back flinching as a bullet kicked up dirt way too close for comfort.

"Well you were pretty quick to put an arrow through old Wilson for her."

Daryl rolled down into the bottom of the ditch slithering forward on his belly. When he thought he had gone far enough he risked a peek. Old Wilson was stirring, hell he was walking.

"You might want to worry bout what's behind you." Daryl suggested as he stood up aiming his gun at the guy. "You're about to become lunch."

Well Lori believed him. Daryl watched as she bit down on the the bastard's arm throwing herself to the ground as the walker grabbed him from behind. The guy's finger tightened on the trigger in a reflex action.

"Daryl!" Lori yelled as she watched him go down.

* * *

"Okay here's the breakdown," Merle said, "Guillermo and Mickie will take the pickup and take the road to town. Rick, you and Andrea branch off here in the Hyundai. Glenn, you and Maggie take the SUV and head the other way the opposite direction. Juan and I will will head north in the Subaru. Somebody's bound ta run inta her along the way.

Everybody else make sure you you are armed and keep a eagle eye out in case someone starts sneakin. Duane you and Carl keep a eye on that back gate in case Daryl comes back. Everybody clear?"

When Merle got nods all around he nodded in return. "Let's do this, we's burnin daylight."

* * *

"Dammit Olive Oyl! Couldn't ya just keep your trap shut?" Daryl asked as he shoved her hands away from the wound in his thigh. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm trying to help you." Lori said.

"Ya wanna help, go on over to that rock there and get my bow. I ain't sitting here with nothin but a gun ta defend myself. Bad enough jackass there popped off a couple a rounds. Any strays in the area is damn sure on their way here now." Daryl told her pressing on the wound to try and slow the blood loss.

Lori started to say something and then went to get his bow. Daryl could feel the bullet still in his thigh and he could tell it was pretty deep but he was thankful it had ricocheted into his leg instead of a direct hit. But the bleeding wasn't slowing. He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it around his had made her way back with his bow.

"Pull one a them arrows out for me." He told her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she handed the arrow to him.

"Bleeding ain't slowing down and we can't sit around here. I figure I put a tourniquet on it, I can at least hobble." He grunted twisting the arrow until the blood flow stopped. Now for the hard part, standing up.

"Daryl let me help." Lori said. "You're not going to make to your feet by yourself."

Much as it galled him, he realized that she was right. He let her help him to his feet. He was going to have to lean on her too since there was no way he could put his weight on that leg.

"Alright. Gonna have ta take it slow." Daryl told her. "We'll just hope no strays sniff us out." He slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "Well lets go."

"Daryl, thank you." Lori said after they had been walking a while.

"Yeah, whatever." Daryl mumbled.

"I know you don't like me, and well you didn't have to stick your neck out for me." She said.

"Ya right I didn't. Don't know what possessed me ta do it beyond the fact that you got two kids that need their momma." Daryl slowed down.

"Do you hear that?" Lori asked.

"Of course I hear it. I got shot in the damned leg not in the ear! What we need to worry bout is whether it's our people lookin for you or their people lookin for them." Daryl answered handing his gun to Lori.

Lori and Daryl both let out a sigh of relief seeing the familiar red SUV heading their way. Glenn and Maggie were also relieved to find Lori. Maggie and Glenn helped Daryl into the back seat and Maggie slid into the into the back seat putting Daryl's feet in her lap.

"What the hell you doing woman?" Daryl demanded.

"Keeping you from going into shock" she said. "Glenn you want to hurry getting us back."


	24. Chapter 24

"Glenn and Maggie are back." Duane yelled down from the roof. "And they're in a big hurry."

Carol ran out the front door of the store just as Glenn came to a squealing halt. "Lori you're okay? What were you thinking? You worried us half to death!" Carol said.

"You can yell at me later Carol, Daryl's hurt." Lori told her opening the back door. "How is he?"

"Well I ain't dead yet. But if ya'll don't stop yapping I might just die to get some peace." Daryl complained.

"He's bleeding again." Maggie said.

Carl ran out of the store, "Mom!"

"Carl, go get Hershel. Tell him Daryl's been shot!" Lori told her son.

"Let's get you inside." Glenn was helping Daryl slide out of the vehicle. Lori quickly went to his other side and the two helped him inside the store and through the store.

Felipe was waiting as they entered the courtyard, "Take him to the cottage, Hershel is already there." Felipe directed.

They got Daryl inside and on the bed before Hershel kicked everyone out except Felipe and Maggie. "We got both our missing people back, why don't you all make yourselves useful getting everybody else back here. We'll take care of Daryl."

* * *

"I'll go." Duane said. "I know the routes Merle laid out."

"It's not about knowing or not knowing Duane, Daryl just got shot because they were getting ready to attack me. At least take Glenn with you." Lori said. "I know you're not a little kid but these people will see you as being just as helpless as a woman."

"You be careful." Carol said hugging Duane. "I don't want anymore of my Dixon men coming back hurt. You got that?"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. We'll be back with Merle before you know it." Duane said sliding into the SUV.

Carol watched as the vehicle turned onto the road. She then turned back to Lori. "Alright Daryl's in good hands and Duane and Glenn will bring everyone back. You want to tell me what possessed you?

You worried your son and your husband half to death. Caused an uproar in the group and somehow even managed to get Daryl shot. You'd better explain it to me and make me understand because Merle is already pissed at you for wandering off. When he gets back here and finds out Daryl is hurt because of you there's no telling what he will do."

"I just needed to get away for a while."Lori said.

"For a while or just get away?" Carol said. "I don't know what you intended but I do know that you have done everything possible to distance yourself from us. You have made Rick's life miserable. You haven't missed a chance to snipe at Daryl and Merle.

I may not like all the decisions they make. I may totally disagree with some of them, but I know that they do what they do to keep us safe and to give us a chance to build a life worth living in the middle of this mess.

You on the other hand, well ever since Shane died..."

"Shane didn't die! Rick killed him!" Lori yelled.

Carol looked at Lori with a knowing look and shook her head. "Shane pushed Rick into it. That is what all this drama is about isn't it? Shane. How long were you and Shane having your little affair? It didn't start when this started. The night we met on the highway, everyone thought you two were a couple because you acted like a couple. And god knows you snuck off to get a little privacy often enough. When Rick showed up everyone was completely stymied trying to come to grips with the fact that Rick was your husband.

I don't know why you can't see clearly what Shane had become. Shane wanted to just drive off and leave Sophia. Never mind the fact that I didn't know what happened to her. Shane killed Otis but that was fine and dandy. We knew noise attracted them and Shane let those walkers out of the barn knowing it would turn the place into the OK Corral. And Shane let Randall out of that shed and killed Randall. Rick wasn't the only one Shane put at risk with that stunt. Daryl and Glenn were out there wandering in the woods at night trying to hunt down someone that Shane already knew was dead."

"Shane was a good man! He took care of us!" Lori countered.

"Shane didn't care about any of us. He would have gladly killed all of us to get us out of the way to get to you. After all he planned to kill his best friend, and had already killed twice before. Do you honestly think he would have stopped?" Carol said. "I'd tell you to wise up but I have a feeling it wouldn't make a difference, you're determined to see Shane as some persecuted saint. It's going to get you killed one of these days."

Lori stood open-mouthed as Carol disappeared into the store.

* * *

The two vehicles were side by side. "Lori is back, we found her. She's fine." Glenn said to Rick through the open windows.

"Thank god." Andrea said with relief.

"Did you let everybody know?" Rick said or do we need to look for the others.

"We ran into Michonne and Guillermo they're on their way back but, Daryl got shot. He was with Lori when we found her. Hershel's taking care of him now. I still have to find Merle." Glenn said.

"Andrea you go back with Glenn, Duane you come with me. We'll find Merle. I hope he takes bad news better than Daryl. I don't think Merle is going to be throwing squirrels at my head." Rick said.

Andrea and Duane switched vehicles. "Be careful." Andrea said.

"We will." Rick put the vehicle in gear. "Let's go find Merle."

* * *

"Juan turn around let's head back. Ain't no way the stupid heifer made it this far." Merle said.

Juan had just finished making a 3 point turn when Merle said "Somethin's wrong. That's one a ours and they's in a big hurry."

Rick put on brakes and stopped. "They found Lori. Daryl's back too."

"Daryl got shot Merle! Hershel was workin on him so I told Carol I'd come get you." Duane yelled.

"How is he?" Merle said worried.

"He was bleedin and bitchin when I saw him." Duane said. Told the women to shut up so he didn't have to die to get a little peace.

Merle managed a small smile. If Daryl could bitch the wound wasn't too bad. "He always was a tough little git, Duane just like I said."


	25. Chapter 25

Carol looked up to see the remaining members of the group enter the restaurant. She immediately went to Merle seeing the look on his face. "Merle calm down."

Merle looked down at Carol's worried face and then gently moved her aside. He stalked up to Lori. "I ain't never held with hitting on a woman, but you'd best pray my baby brother ain't suffered no lastin harm or I might just make a exception!"

"I'm sorry he got hurt." She said.

"You're sorry?" He wouldna got hurt iffn it was for you runnin off like ya did. We got another group runnin around here lookin to hurt people and you ain't got no more sense than to go runnin off and worryin people?

Ya see all these people? Ya put ever one of em in danger out runnin around lookin for ya. Ya run of agin ain't nobody comin lookin for ya. Ya take your chances with what's out there, ya get what I'm tellin ya?" Merle told her.

Rick started to say something and then stopped and then finally spoke. "You know I'd like to defend you Lori but I can't. Merle's right you put a lot of people in danger today and you got Daryl shot. We don't even know if we were spotted while we were out looking for you. If we were that other group is going to be on our doorstep. If it happens, it's your fault."

Everyone looked up when Hershel came in.

"How's my brother." Merle asked.

"Well I've treated mules less stubborn than Daryl. He stays off that leg for a while he'll be just fine. We got the bullet out, we just have to keep him from reopening the wound. Felipe gave him a little something to knock him out for a while." Hershel said. "Judith's fever is down. We'll keep an eye on her too. It may just be a regular flu bug. But I'd like to have her sleeping somewhere else tonight. Daryl did lose a bit of blood so his resistance may be down. Don't want him catching anything if he doesn't have to. I had Beth take her to our room. Felipe is going to stay with Daryl."

* * *

"I took a tray over for supper. Daryl even woke up long enough to eat a few bites." Carol said as she snuggled down into Merle's arms. "Felipe says he'll be fine. He'll just be limping for a bit till he heals. So you can stop worrying."

"I just don't like seeing my baby brother hurt. Done happened too many times and I couldn't do nothin bout it." Merle said. "Ya mad at me for yellin at Lori?"

"Believe it or not, no." Carol said. "I tried to talk to her earlier and of course none of this is her fault. It's Rick's fault, it's Daryl's fault. She can't let go of Shane."

"I knew he was one a those asshole cops that figured a badge made him God back in Atlanta, Had no idea he was screwing his best friend's wife though. Don't make him much of a man in my opinion poaching another man's woman, it ain't right under no circumstances." Merle said. "But can't get much lower n when ya call the man ya poachin from a friend."

"Well to be fair they probably thought he was dead." Carol said.

"Even iffn they did it, won't but a couple a days fore that was messin round. Can't tell me either one of em was mournin. Seems ta me they was a match made in hell." Merle yawned. "Come on Girlie, lets get some sleep. I gotta spell Mickie on the roof in a few hours."

* * *

Andrea looked up when Michonne came to sit down by her. "Anything?"

"No," Andrea replied. "It's quiet. I keep thinking I'm going to hear a vehicle or see something. They weren't too far away, walking distance if you wanted to take a long walk."

"We'll know more in the morning when Daryl wakes up." Michonne said.

"We should know now. If Daryl hadn't got shot he would have told us what he had found and we could be prepared for it." Andrea stood up. "Instead he's knocked out on Thorazine and he's down if we need him in a fight. I swear one more stunt like this from Queen Bee and Merle won't have to hit her, I will."

Michonne gave a small laugh. "You might just have to take a number. Even Carol is out of patience with her and that woman has the patience of a saint to put up with Merle and Daryl and Duane.

What was it with this Shane? Second coming? 12 inch dick? He's dead and gone and Lori just will not let go."

"He certainly wasn't the Messiah and I can tell you from experience, he had as much as any other man. Andrea said. "I don't get it. Rick's a good man and for all the hell she's determined to put him through he still still takes care of her. Makes you wonder sometimes."

"Wonder what?" Michonne asked.

"Where God get's his twisted sense of humor." Andrea answered. "Night Michonne."

"Good night." Michonne settled back in the chair to start her watch.

* * *

"Anybody ever tell ya your bedside manner sucks?" Daryl asked.

"No but usually I'm not dealing with patients that shoot me in the ass with an arrow." Felipe answered. Now stop complaining and let me take your temperature or I'll find the other thermometer, the one that goes up your ass!"

Daryl opened his mouth and Felipe put the thermometer under his tongue. Felipe moved on to checking Daryl's blood pressure and his pulse. He wrote the readings down on a sheet of paper and pulled the thermometer out to read it.

"Well?" Daryl asked.

"You'll live to continue being a pain in my ass patient." Felipe said arranging the covers. He looked up to see Merle and Rick standing in the door. "I'll change that dressing in a bit. Maybe a little company will improve your mood."

"Well little brother this is an all time high in damn fool things to do. Attackin a bullet with your leg." Merle said.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said. I didn't attack it, the damn road threw it at me."

"Wouldn't have been standing there ta catch it if Lori had just kept her mouth shut and let me kill the sumbitches quiet like. But noooo, she had to go callin me by name." Daryl said.

"How did you end up runnin into her anyway?" Rick asked.

"I was trackin the two of em. They had a campsite set up in the woods couple of miles from the highway. I was hopin they might head back to their group, gimme a chance to check the numbers." Daryl told them. "Randall said there were about 30 of em women and children included. They way I figure we done took out about 8 of em. Maybe between us nickel and diming em and walkers takin out the occasional idjit, the numbers might be manageable if they roll on us. But I'd rather not depend on that."

"Me either but if the choice is between depending on that and you getting shot, I'll just have a little faith that it's manageable." Rick said. "Hershel says it will be a couple of weeks before you're anywhere close to being up to par."

"I ain't layin here for no two weeks!" Daryl protested.

"Couple of days baby bro, then you just have ta take it easy for a while. You ain't gonna be runnin no recon missions for a while." Merle said. "We'll just have to push ourselves with the guard duty."


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm just rolling on the floor laughing here." Daryl said with disgust thrusting the book back at Felipe. "Green Eggs and Ham? I outgrew that one a long time ago."

"Well it's Dr Suess, a medical textbook or Edgar Allan Poe." Felipe snapped back. "It's not like We've got the Library of Congress to choose from you know. Of course if you want, I'm sure one of the women around here can dig up one of those romance novels somewhere..."

"I'd read Green Eggs and Ham before I read that nonsense." Daryl sighed. "Gimme the Poe."

Felipe handed the book to Daryl. "That wound looks good. Maybe tomorrow you can get up for a while."

"It's about damned time!" Daryl said. "My ass is growin to the mattress!"

The two looked up as the door opened and Lori came in carrying a tray.

"Daryl, I brought you lunch." She said setting the tray on the nightstand.

"You bringing me lunch? Where's Carol?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

"I just thought I could help her out. And I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Felipe said gathering up the supplies he'd used to change the bandage on Daryl's leg.

"Who says I want to talk to ya?" Daryl asked glaring at Lori.

"You can just listen, then." She said sitting in the chair by his bed. "I owe you an apology."

"There a snowstorm in Hell I don't know about?" Daryl asked scooting up so he was leaning back against the headboard. "You apologizin ta me? Hell must have froze over."

"Look I never really gave you credit. You're a good guy but I never gave you credit for that even when you kept proving it over and over again. With Glenn, with T-Dog, with all of us. I'm sorry for selling you short." She said.

"Tell me something, what brought this on all sudden like?" Daryl asked narrowing his eyes at her. "I ain't done nothin different than I done all along. Ain't stopped you from calling me a douchebag when you thought I couldn't hear ya, or glaring daggers at me ever chance ya got.

You got some motivation behind this change of heart but, I ain't buying it."

"You could have let me die Daryl." She pointed out. "Or left me to fend for myself and you didn't."

"I already told ya once, I didn't do it for you. I did it for the sake of those children." Daryl shifted around to find a more comfortable position. "Let me be totally honest, Olive Oyl. I spent my whole life dealing with triflin, connivin and downright underhanded people. Hell I done been all them things myself at some point trying ta survive, so I can spot one a mile away and it ain't took much to spot you.

But I grew outta that shit when I got old enough to understand what it means ta be a man and not just male and over the age of 21. Rick has stepped up to be a man around here since day one. If you understood what being a woman meant you would have been supporting your man instead of banging his so called best friend every chance you got. You would have been happy he had MEN around willin to help him carry the burden instead of sniping and backstabbin.

And I ain't just talking about me n Merle. I done pegged the snide remarks you made against every man in this group since we left Atlanta and it ain't done nothin but get worse since Shane's little plan backfired on him.

So you could be sittin there with wings and a halo strummin on a damned harp and I still wouldn't trust a damned thing you say or do." Daryl leaned his head back against the pillow. "So if ya ain't got nothin else ta say, I'm tired."

Lori sat there for a moment longer and then got up and left. Felipe waited until she was gone and then came back into the room. "A little harsh weren't you?" He asked Daryl.

"Harsh? Harsh would have been going with my first instinct when I saw her on the road with them two bastards."

"Your first instinct?"

"Turn around and walk away." Daryl said.

* * *

"Daryl is a grown man. He makes his own decisions Lori." Carol said setting a stack of dirty plates by the sink. "I can't make him change his mind."

"Carol, I tried to make peace with him." Lori explained. "He won't even give me a chance."

"Oh really? Maybe he's just remembering the last time you 'tried to make peace' with him. Or when you tried to convince Hershel that he was molesting Beth." Carol stopped turned around and looked directly at Lori. "Daryl doesn't trust your apology and I personally don't blame him one bit. This is a hole you were determined to dig for yourself.

You don't have anyone to blame except yourself. Furthermore Daryl isn't the only one around here that thinks everything you do is suspect. We've seen it too many times."

Carol turned back to the pile of dishes. "Now if you want to hang around and help me with the dishes fine, but it won't hurt my feelings if you have somewhere else to be."

* * *

Rick was taking a turn in front of the store on watch when Lori came and sat next to him. "What are you doing out here Lori? Get back inside where it's safe."

"I want to talk, Rick." Lori said reaching out to place her hand on his leg.

Rick moved his leg so her hand fell away. "I wanted to talk at one point Lori, you didn't. You shut me out, pining for Shane.

So now you suddenly have figured out you want me again? Or do you think I haven't been burnt enough to know better."

"No Rick it's not like that. I just realized what a bitch I've been." Lori said tears welling in her eyes.

"Lori don't. Your tears used to bother me, but with all the hell we've been through a few crocodile tears from you means nothing." Rick looked at his wife. "It didn't have to turn out like this. You were the one so determined to manipulate everyone, to cause trouble over Shane that you managed to pretty much alienate everyone haven't you? No you can live with it because as long as those kids are taken care of, that all I'm worried about where you are concerned. You're no different than anyone else in this group. Like I told you, I may still be your husband, but it's in name only."


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: I apologize for the long wait for an update but sometimes I get distracted in the middle of one story by another story. So here is the next chapter with a glimpse at the other group**_

Edgar looked around the empty warehouse. It's clear that this group had pulled up stakes and moved on. There were no bodies and no blood around so Edgar could only assume that Clay and Ryan had moved on with them. There was a plan for that.

"Okay you two, look around for a message telling us where they went. We'll find them and then get the women. Clay and Ryan knew the plan." Edgar said. "Everybody else see if there's anything left that we can use."

Edgar watched as the few men he had left moved to follow the orders. His group had been steadily shrinking since the gimps overran everything. It had lead to him making a hard decision but it was a hard world. Half those 'men' were under the age of 10. Several of the women in the main camp were pregnant and a few of then still nursing. It was a woman's place in this world, have babies. He was still musing when a kid no more than 7 came up to him holding a paper.

"This was in Clay's Jeep." The kid told him. "It's still out side."

Edgar took the paper. It was one of those cheesy tourist maps that showed local attractions and one of those attractions had been circled in bright red ink. Edgar flipped the map over to read the legend on the back. Slice of Heaven Motel and truck stop.

"What's your name kid?" Edgar asked.

"Jake."

"Well Jake, I've got a job for you." Edgar said putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

* * *

Andrea held up her hand in a stop gesture before Lori said a word. "I don't want to hear it Lori." Andrea said as she continued cleaning her gun.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Lori said sitting down on the other side of the table. "Lori it's been the same thing for the past two weeks. 'Everybody is being mean to me.' I don't have any control over Daryl, he doesn't like you. Deal with it. I don't have any control over Rick, he barely tolerates you for the sake of the kids. Deal with it."

"I've tried to deal with it and..." Lori started.

"Dammit Lori! Whatdo you want? You burnt all those bridges, it's not my job to rebuild them for you!" Andrea said. "And even if I wanted to I can't. You want to rebuild those bridges, then talk to someone that can influence Daryl."

* * *

Merle was laughing so hard he was holding his side. Every time he thought he had it under control he would look up and see Daryl sitting there and the look on his face and lose it again. "Damn Darylina! It's turnin out to be a shitty day ain't it? I think I'm startin to like that kid!"

"It ain't funny Merle." Daryl was holding Judith's naked little squirming body as far away from him as he could. Judith was smiling happily. "How in the hell kin she puke, piss and shit all at the same time?"

Rick picked that moment to return with the diaper he had forgotten when he gave her a bath to see Daryl covered in various baby waste. "Oh, Daryl I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to bathe her again." He tried to keep a straight face as he took his daughter.

"Damn brat!" Daryl said standing up and looking down at himself "She ain't the only one needs a bath."

"Now Darylina she's just a sweet innocent little baby. She can't help herself." Merle said with a snicker. "I'm sure she ain't meant to use Uncle Daryl as a outhouse."

Daryl just gave Merle a glare before heading off to their room to get cleaned up.

"Well don't you stink to high heaven." Michonne said falling into step at his side.

"Don't start Mickie, I ain't in the mood." Daryl warned.

"I was going to ask if you felt like getting out of Dodge for a bit." Michonne said. "I'm going with Duane and Carl to check the snares they set. Hershel said a little moderate exercise would be good now. I mean unless you want to babysit some more."

"Hell no! Lemme get cleaned up first." Daryl said as he reached his door.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the restaurant." Michonne said.

* * *

"Okay Jake just see if there are people there. Then come back and tell me." Edgar said. "If there are then we'll decide what to do." Edgar looked at the kid.

"You're sending him out alone? Come on man he hasn't got a chance." Terry said to his brother. "The Gimps will tear him apart. He's only 7 for Christ's sake!"

"And if he doesn't live to make 8, tough shit." Edgar said. "There's no more 'planning ahead what do you want to be when you grow up' shit man! Day to day, that's how we count time now. Natural selection, you either be strong and live or be weak and die."

Terry grabbed Edgar's arm "I know that! Everybody knows that! It doesn't mean we send kids out like a damned buffet." Terry dropped his hand. "I don't know you anymore man. You've changed and for the worse." Terry turned and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edgar asked.

"To watch the kid's back!" Terry snarled without turning around.


	28. Chapter 28

Terry was having a serious argument with himself. Sending 7 year old kids out to do shit like this? It wasn't close to being right. But a lot of what Edgar was telling them to do wasn't right. Hunting down other survivors to take their women and killing the men when they balked over their wives and daughters becoming community property? Edgar was turning into some Dark Ages version of a caveman. Granted Edgar was keeping the species alive but at what cost?

Terry was hoping this group had moved on. He just couldn't be a part of destroying what was left of people's lives but he didn't have much of a choice. What Edgar says goes. Most of these guys has happily slipped down the slope with Edgar enjoying the idea of being Gods in this world of destruction. And Edgar was making sure that the children were being raised to think it was normal.

Terry soon found the boy, Jake hiding in a ditch just a ways up the road from the motel. "You okay kid?"

"Yes, Terry." The boy answered and pointed toward the area across the road from the little truck stop. "I just saw a woman and two older kids go into the wounds. They had a man with them. The man was kind of limping."

* * *

"Okay. Let's see if they come back." Terry said. "We need to know if Clay and Ryan are here or if it's a different group."

"Duane you and Carl tell Rick we got company out here. West side of the place bout halfway to the bridge. Me and Mickie will keep an eye on em." Daryl said as he grabbed Michonne's hand pulling her back toward the treeline.

"Daryl are you sure?" She said looking around.

"Positive and since we don't want them to know that we spotted them we better give em somethin to look at." Daryl said before he kissed her. Turning her so he could keep an eye on the motel he released nuzzled her neck. "We're gonna go through the woods and come out on the other side of em. Kind of pin em between us and and our people."

"Okay." Michonne answered running her fingers through his hair. Seeing Merle and Rick emerge from the store she let her fingers slip down to tug at at his belt loop. "Having a little jungle fever relapse hon? All you need is a little brown sugar to fix that." She said loudly as they made their way back into the cover of the trees and brush as Merle and Rick melted into the treeline on the opposite side of the road.

* * *

"Terry is getting weak, Ed." Gator told his friend. "I know he's your brother but he's starting to question everything you say lately."

"I know but he's still my brother. It's just taking him a bit longer to adjust to the way the world is. That's all." Edgar was pacing back and forth half a mile away around a bend in the road. It wouldn't do for anyone to see or hear the group of vehicles. "He's just worried about the kid. It's what made him such a good school teacher, he just has to realize he's not a teacher anymore."

"It's going to cause a breakdown in discipline if you don't do something about it." Gator took a sip from his canteen and handed it to Edgar. "We both know it. We've served together too long Ed. You and I both saw what happens when discipline breaks down in Iraq; everybody making their own decisions, following the orders they want to follow. You end up with men letting you down."

"He's my brother! I'm not going to execute him just because he's a little squeamish." Edgar said.

"Don't execute him, but you're going to have to do something. If you don't he's going to get us killed one day. He doesn't need to be on missions. He hasn't got the balls for it. Put him in charge of the women or something!" Gator said. "Cause if he doesn't toe the line there's more than one man in this group that won't think twice about friendly fire."

* * *

"Well, well; look what we done snagged Rick." Merle said as Terry turned to face him pushing Jake behind him.

"Please, don't hurt the kid." Terry asked looking at the two men. Jake took that moment to run only to collide with Daryl and Michonne who were coming out of the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" Michonne said grabbing the kid.

Daryl quickly slapped his hand over the boy's mouth when he opened it to scream. "You want to bring every walker in these woods ta chew on your scrawny ass? Shut up!"

"It's not the gimps you have to worry about. Look I don't want any trouble." Terry said reaching into the waistband of his jeans. "I have a gun, I'm going to give it to you. I'll give you Jake's gun too. I just don't want to be caught up in more killing because of my brother."He tossed his gun to land at Rick's feet.

"More killing?" Rick asked as he picked the weapon up and tucked it into his own waistband after making sure the safety was on.

"Yes. I'm tired of it. The kids shouldn't have to live this way." Terry said. "Jake isn't even eight yet. He's sending kids out on missions as young as 6. Most of them aren't coming back. I just want it to stop."

"Where's your brother?" Merle asked.

"He's got his group waiting about a half mile down the road for Jake to come back. He wanted Jake to find out if the Mexicans were here. He had sent a couple of our guys to get in with them. One of them left a map showing this place so Edgar followed it. He wants the women mostly. He'll give you the chance to join up with us, but the women will end up being community property. He wants them all pregnant."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Merle said. "But he rolls on us there's gonna be some killin."

"I think we'd better get out of these woods before Edgar comes looking. Get back and get everyone armed and let them know what's coming." Rick said.


	29. Chapter 29

"Daryl, you and Michonne take them back and have Guillermo send a couple of his people down. We'll hold the fort here." Rick said.

Merle nodded. "Make sure you keep a damn good eye on em. And let me warn ya now, my brother ain't carryin that crossbow for nothin, he'll put a arrow through your skull an he ain't gonna bat a eyelash if'n ya try somethin."

Terry nodded. "We won't, like I said I don't want any trouble. I'm just tired of all the killing."

Daryl gave Terry a nudge. "Long as ya behave ain't no reason ta kill ya."

Meryl and Rick watched Michonne and Daryl as they followed the prisoners.

"You know those two is a lot more dangerous than old Clay and Ryan." Merle told Rick. "That Terry might be tellin the truth but it don't change the fact that it's his brother we're talkin bout, no more n that child being seven don't mean he can't pull a trigger. We gonna have ta keep a close eye on em."

* * *

Carol had taken one look at the child and turned into Mother Theresa. The prisoners were currently sitting at a table under the watchful eyes of Daryl and Michonne eating a bit of leftover soup. Guillermo had sent a couple of his more thuggish Vatos to relieve Rick and Merle.

"Carol." Daryl growled in warning as she started to ruffle the boy's hair. "Don't."

"He's just a child, Daryl." Carol said. "A hungry scared child."

"All the more reason to be careful. Hungry and scared are two things that will make any creature dangerous, and that includes people." Daryl said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Ya done gave em food and water. They don't need nothin else."

"I assure you we don't mean any harm to you." Terry said to Daryl.

"Well you'll just have to forgive me for takin that with a grain of salt." Daryl said. "If I was looking to get someone to drop their guard I'd be making some assurances too. And I might not be meaning exactly what I was saying.

So instead of wastin time assuring me, why don't you two eat your food. When my boys get back here we're going to be having a nice long talk."

* * *

Gator was growing antsy. Something was wrong. By now that Brat should have been back. "Edgar, you know this is taking too long for a simple recon mission. Are you so sure you can trust your brother? For all we know he could be selling us out right now. The kid was supposed to go and come back here and tell us what he had found so we could handle it. Terry had no business getting in the middle of things."

"He was worried about the kid." Edgar said. "He was a teacher because he had a soft spot for kids. At least the kids have someone that wants to see them survive even if the world isn't perfect. These kids are going to have to know more than how to pull a trigger.

Once we find somewhere to settle Terry is going to be important. Like it or not Terry is a big part of the plan. Deal with it Corporal." Edgar said.

* * *

Merle followed Rick into the restaurant to be greeted by the sight of the kid slurping soup like he was at Sunday dinner and turned to look at Carol.

"Don't give me that look Merle Dixon. The child was hungry." Carol said. "I'm not going to have any child around me hungry if I can help it."

Merle sighed. "I wish ya were a bit more careful girlie. Ya need to start bein a bit more suspicious with folks."

Rick walked over to the table and slid into the booth across from Terry. "Alright, let's talk. I want to know about your group. I want to know exactly what kind of threat they are to my people. And let me make this perfectly clear. Every man in this group will do whatever is necessary to protect this group." Rick turned toward Michonne when she coughed. Rick smiled. "And a lot of the women too."

"You look out for each other, that's good. Not everyone in our group will protect others. Some of our people are...expendable." Terry said. "Some people in our group figure you can just replace people when they become too much trouble."

"Let's start at the beginning." Merle suggested. "Where'd you come from?"

"A little town outside of Savannah. That's where me and my brother grew up. When Edgar turned 18 he joined the Army and decided to make a career out of it. When everything started happening he was a Platoon Sergeant stationed at Ft Sill.

When things started getting really bad, he deserted with most of his platoon and came home. He decided it was more important to him to protect his family and neighbors than it was to waste his time protecting military targets. I'm not going to say he was wrong."

"I don't think that anyone here would condemn him for choosing to protect his family and the people he knew." Rick said.

"He organized us got us on the road we were heading to Atlanta like everyone else in the south. Pretty soon we realized that there was no way we were going to make it to Atlanta so he led us off into rural areas. That when people started dying. The old, the sick the injured, the gimps were taking them left and right.

All of the deaths were reasonable but Edgar changed the way we were organized anyway when I pointed it out to him. He separated the women and children tore families apart, but his reasoning made sense. We had to protect the women and children at all costs, it was the only way the human race would survive. Eventually some of the able bodied men started falling to the gimps. The ones who didn't like the fact that their wives and children were basically off limits.

The male children who had been weaned were required to learn how to shoot under some of Edgar's troops. The girl children remained with the women. The idea was that we could protect the women. At least that was what Edgar intended then."

"Only thing I know intention ever been good for is pavin the road ta hell." Daryl said.

"That's exactly what they did do. Eventually the women were nothing more than toys for the stronger men in the group. Guys who protested started ending up dead either from the gimps or from the soldiers." Terry shook his head sadly. "Now I don't know if he sees it as a calling or if he's just gone off the deep end. But he believes that this is how we save the human race."

"Save the human race?" Michonne questioned.

"Convert as many men as he can to his way of thinking." Terry explained. "Gather up all the women of childbearing age and turn them into baby factories. The problem is that most of the men we come across don't agree with his plan and that makes them a danger to the world according to Edgar."


	30. Chapter 30

"Please tell me your brother doesn't think all the women he comes across are so willing to lay back and spread their legs." Michonne asked. "Personally I'd castrate the first one who tried."

"He doesn't care if they are willing or not." Terry said. "At least not anymore. He's not above allowing a women to be rendered 'incapable' of defending herself."

"Ya know the more I hear about this brother of yours, the more I'm thinkin I'd be doin the world a favor If I just tracked him down and put a arrow through his head." Daryl said.

"That would only give the more extreme members of out group free run to do more of what they want to do." Terry said sadly. Edgar is the only thing holding them back at this point."

"So in other words, yore sayin yore brother is tha lesser of two evils." Merle nodded. "Only one problem with that, some of us like things just fine with **no** evils. We could always just kill all of you."

Rick shook his head. "Merle, that's what they are doing right now. There has to be another way."

"Yeah, well while we figure it out, those two had best be locked up somewhere outta our hair." Daryl said.

* * *

"Edgar, they should have been back by now, you know it." Gator said. "Somebody needs to scope out the situation see what's up."

"Tell me something Gator, what is it you're so concerned about? You could care less for my brother and the kid is one of many in the camp." Edgar said. "Are you so worried not having a new woman in the group to screw? We've got several of them right now that aren't pregnant, why don't you go try and accomplish impregnating one of them instead of standing here complaining?"

Gator glared at Edgar. "You willing to just let these women go?"

"I didn't say that." Edgar said. "But if they aren't back yet they've obviously run into something different than what we expected. They are either dead, imprisoned or trying to work their way into a much larger group. If that's the case we need to take our time."

"Time? For what? This new group to learn everything they can about us?" Gator asked. "We're still sitting here at this rendezvous point like idiots. At least use some of what the military taught you!"

"Are you questioning my ability here Gator?" Edgar asked darkly.

Gator looked at his Platoon Sergeant. "I don't want to, but how does sitting here help our chances for survival? Just help me understand Sarge."

"Gator, you've been a good squad leader." Edgar told him. "Come on, I'll explain it to you but not everyone here is as disciplined as we are. They're civilians." Edgar said leading the way to the edge of their little group."

Edgar looked at the man standing there keeping watch. "We're going for a piss, keep an eye out."

Gator walked at Edgar's side as they found a spot hidden from the group. "Stopping and turning around to face his sergeant Gator started to speak. His words were cut off by the blade that slashed his throat.

"You shouldn't question your commanding officer Gator, that's called dereliction of duty." Edgar plunged the blade into Gator's eye to destroy the brain. "And in the current situation, it's punishable by death."

* * *

Other than a handful of those who has holed up at the motel the group was gathered in the courtyard discussing the recent development. Those not in attendance were on guard duty.

"I say we do what we have to do before those sumbitches roll on us." Daryl said. "We already know what they gonna do."

"Daryl we need to think this through before we just go off half cocked." Andrea said.

"Half cocked? Interestin choice of words there Blondie." Merle said. "Ya gonna think it's half cocked when they holding ya down and givin ya a full cock, whether ya want it or not?"

"Look, you both make sense." Michonne said. "Daryl we know what they plan, but going up against them with out having any true sense of their numbers, if they have reinforcements? We could find ourselves holding the short end of the stick."

"We do need more information." Rick agreed.

"So let me have a chat with him," Daryl said. "Like I had a chat with Randall."

"Daryl, no." Carol said. Standing up she got in his face. "You are not doing that again."

"Back down Carol. Has ta be done. No getting round it much as we'd like to."

"I'm not saying that it doesn't have to be done," Carol said. "I'm saying you don't have to always be the one doing it! How many times are you going to be the one getting blood on your hands?"

"Carol, stop trying to make me into some damn angel or something. We want ta survive we gotta do things different than what we was doing before all this shit started happening." Daryl said.

"Leave it girlie." Merle said. "Daryl ain't talking bout doin no more n I would were I able. We done had easy these past months and forgot what the world is like now."

Carol looked at Merle then Daryl. "Let someone else do it! Or at least do it differently"

"What are you suggesting Carol?" Rick asked.

"Let me talk to the boy?" Carol said. "He's a child."

Daryl shook his head. "That don't mean nothin. Carl and Dwayne are kids too. Don't stop them from be every bit as dangerous as me n Merle.


	31. Chapter 31

Terry looked up as the door to the little supply closet opened. He tightened his arm around Jake, who for all his bravado was now acting like the scared 7 year old he was. The one called Daryl filled the small doorway.

"Come on kid." Daryl said. "I'm all fer lettin ya stay here in the dark but seems all these damned women done overruled me. Too soft-hearted fer their own good."

Feeling Jake press himself closer to his side Terry spoke. "He's just a child. Leave him out of it. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Well ain't that mighty white of ya." Daryl said. "I'm intendin to talk to ya, but ain't nobody gonna hurt the kid. Carol's just gonna get him cleaned up and feed em is all."

"His name is Jake, not kid. He's a child, not a goat." Terry said lifting Jake to his feet. "They are going to feed you Jake, I know you're hungry. Just behave yourself alright?"

Daryl gave a sigh. "Come on then...Jake. I ain't got all day ta be waitin around on ya."

* * *

Dwayne and Carl sat at the table. Carol was explaining that she wanted them to talk to the boy hoping maybe the boy would feel comfortable enough with them to speak freely. She had just finished when the door opened admitting the child followed by Daryl.

"Sit down." Daryl said pulling out a chair at the table across from Carl and Dwayne. "Don't try nothin kid. I'm gonna be close by." Daryl nodded at Carol and went back outside.

"Here," Carol said setting a bowl of soup in front of the child. "You need to eat something."

Jake warily looked at the older boys. Dwayne finally broke the silence.

"Go ahead and eat, it's cool. I'm Dwayne and this is Carl." He pointed to Carol who was coming back to the table with a glass of water. "That's Carol. She likes kids, she won't let Daryl hurt you."

"The soup is pretty good." Carl said lifting a spoonful to his mouth. "Carol's a good cook."

Jake watched the two boys eating and lifted a small spoonful to his mouth. It was good. Jake dug in like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Hungry huh?" Dwayne said. "Eat up she'll give you more if you want it."

"After we eat we can play Monopoly if you want." Carl said. "We've got some video games and movies too but we can't play those because we can't turn on the generators."

"You have movies?" Jake asked in a small voice.

"Oh yeah! It's pretty nice here except for the fact that there aren't more kids. It mostly a bunch of grumpy old people, and us." Dwayne said. "Oh and Judith Carl's little sister, but she's just a baby. All she does is eat and sleep."

"There's a lot of kids in our group." Jake said. "But we don't get to play games except when we're with Terry. But those are learning games. Terry used to be a teacher."

"Wow you must have a big group if there's a lot of kids." Carl said.

"There's a lot of kids and the ladies mostly." Jake said. "Not that many grown up guys, but most of them are mean. Terry is nice to us. He gets mad when Edgar sends us out. It's why he was with me. He didn't want me to get hurt or run into any gimps."

* * *

Edgar picked a couple of his men. Terry and the kid had not returned, they were either dead orwith this other group. "Look for them. If the gimps got em, you know what to do but bring Terry back. He deserves a decent burial."

"What if we don't find them?" One of the men asked.

"Then that means they have them. If that's the case leave this." Edgar held out an envelope.

* * *

"Okay get out here." Merle said opening the door.

"Where is Jake?" Terry asked as he emerged from the supply closet. "He's just a boy."

"Don't worry about the kid, last I saw he was smack dab in the middle of a game of Monopoly." Merle said. "The boy is making friends. He let some things slip so we're gonna see if you can make friends as easily as the boy does."

"I've said from the beginning, I just don't want anymore killing." Terry said.

"Well it seems that's exactly what your brother wants. Threats don't go over too big with us. Doesn't make it seem like he cares too much fer ya either. I wouldn't be making no threats ta anyone had my baby brother lessen I was in a position to do something about those threats without nothin happenin ta Daryl. Meanin I'd have the sumbitch in my crosshairs when I made the threat. That ain't exactly that case here." Merle said waving an envelope in front of Terry's face. Giving terry a push he said. "I will say he's done gone and got folks riled up and yore the one that's gonna have ta deal with it. Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

The first thing Terry noticed was two older boys playing a board game with Jake. Jake looked like what he should have been at that moment, a normal happy seven year old. A nudge in the back from Merle had him moving forward into the dining area he had seen before only the place was crowded. This group was as large as the one his brother led. He also noticed the variety of faces in the crowd. The group Ryan and Clay had been observing had joined with this group.

"Terry it seems your brother likes to send your men after others but doesn't like it when others defend themselves." Rick said. "We found a note outside demanding to know what happened to some of your people. I'll answer that for you, they're dead. They were a threat and they died."

"I told you Edgar sees what he is doing as a mission." Terry replied quietly.

Guillermo picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll write the letter."

"I shot Tony and Dave. Out of the three he sent to look for Tony and Dave? One was killed by walkers, the other deserted Randall when he was injured. Randall I'll apologize for, one of our group murdered him in cold blood." Rick said. "Ryan and Clay? Well they were an active threat against us and they died to keep this group safe."

"Willy and I guess Sam attacked my wife on the road and Daryl took care of them." Rick continued. "We don't like the killing anymore than you do but we are not going to let your brother roll over us and mistreat our women."

"Hell our women ain't gonna let y'all mistreat em." Daryl piped up earning nods from Andrea, Michonne and a few of the women from the Vatos.

"So it's like this, you're going to take this letter back to Edgar." Rick said nodding at Guillermo. "Jake was very helpful. We know how many men you have and believe me we outnumber you. And that's not even counting our women who will fight beside us."

"Most of them are trained Marines. They won't shy away from a fight." Terry said shaking his head. "They will simply look at it as attacking an objective."

"If they attack us we're gonna fight back. It's just that simple and I can guarantee that your casualties are going to end up being a lot higher than ours." Merle said.

* * *

"Daryl, you don't have to do this." Rick said. "We already know what their numbers are. You're taking a risk that isn't worth it."

"Rick we may know their numbers but we don't have any idea what they might throw at us." Merle explained. "We need to know their weapon situation."

"Merle's right." Daryl picked up the night vision goggles. "We need to make sure our firepower out guns their firepower. I'm sure we ain't the only ones that thought of raiding the military bases. And if they got anything like that they probably won't hesitate to use it."

"That would bring every walker in the county down on them. Just like it would on us if we started using all those guns and explosives." Rick pointed out.

"Another reason to find out." Merle said. "If they stockpiled stuff like that we can use it to our advantage. Thing is we need ta know either way."

"Besides one way or another they'll be busy with Terry. This is the best chance we got to find out what we need ta know." Daryl said, slipping another knife on to his belt.

* * *

Edgar looked at his brother. He didn't look like he'd been harmed. "Where's the kid?" Edgar asked.

"Still with them. They seem to trust Jake, willing to take him in." Terry explained.

"Good. Did you find out anything else?" Edgar asked.

"Oh yeah, those Mexicans hooked up with another group. Those are the ones we have to take care of." Terry said. "Looks like they're the reason so many of our guys are missing. They're pretty well organized and they have a couple of guys that are not squeamish about doing what needs to be done. I think if we can take out those two our odds will be a lot better. They have more manpower than we do and their women aren't going to sit back and wait for the men to protect them."

"So here's the $64,000 question, did they buy it?" Edgar asked.

"I think so," Terry handed Edgar the note. "But are you sure that taking them down is worth the risk?"

"They have a fairly nice little set up down there, We'd be mighty comfortable there." Edgar clapped Terry on the back. "Besides you know what Gramps used to say, nothing good comes easy."

Terry nodded. "What happened to Gator? He's normally glued to your ass."

"He got to being a bigger liability than asset." Edgar sighed. "He was my friend, but we have to do what we have to do."

* * *

Daryl quietly slipped back into the woods. The whole thing with Terry was nothing more than a set up, a way to get information. He hadn't been able to do much sniffing around since they people they did have were on alert.

Daryl made his way through the woods senses alert for any movement. He had however learned one thing. This was a small group, nowhere near the number of bodies that should have been there. That meant that there was another group somewhere close. Probably the main body since Daryl didn't see any women and only a handful of kids. But he would let Merle worry about that for now his only concern was getting safely back to his own group to let them know what he had learned.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl was getting tired of being stuck up this tree. Just what he needed at this point, a small group of walkers were sniffing around the trunk and trying to figure out where he was. He grabbed the small carcass and looked at it for a moment his eyes were already burning from the fumes but if it covered the scent of Daryl on a Platter he's take a bath in Eau de Pepe le Pew. Taking his last enjoyable breath for a while he plunged the hunting knife into the body and removed the scent glands. Trying not to gag he rubbed the stinking skunk juice over his body.

It took him a minute to realize that the walkers were actually backing away. "You sumbitches do hunt by smell, but I think ya don't like this one." Looking down at the skunk Daryl aimed and tossed it into the middle of the group. Instead of doing the normal 'fall on whatever made the noise' reaction the walkers were stumbling away from the stinking carcass.

"Well I'll be damned," Daryl chuckled. "Walker repellant."

* * *

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Andrea paced back and forth.

"He'll be back when he gets back Blondie." Merle said calmly whittling a piece of wood. "Just have some patience, he ain't gonna come runnin down the road like some idiot. He's sneakin over there and then sneakin back. That takes time."

"I know but he's by himself Merle, what if something happens and he gets in trouble?" Andrea pointed out.

"Nothing is going to happen Andrea!" Carol snapped. "Don't borrow trouble.

"Am I the only one worried here?" Andrea demanded looking around the room. Rick, Merle, Carol, Hershel, Glenn and Michonne were all gathered together waiting for Daryl's return.

"If he doesn't come back soon, I'll go look for him." Glenn offered.

"No, Glenn, I'll go. I'm probably the only one other than Daryl or Merle that knows how not to get eaten." Michonne said.

* * *

Carl and Dwayne were pulling guard duty at the hidden back entrance. They had left the kid fast asleep on one of the couches in the office, let Carol know and then come out to their post. They hadn't been there long when they smelled something.

Carl's nose wrinkled. "Ewww!"

"God why couldn't the walkers eat skunks?" Dwayne said pulling his shirt collar up over his nose.

"Cause then there wouldn't be no skunks left." An annoyed voice answered.

"Daryl!" Carl smiled and then wrinkled his nose again. "No offense but you stink!"

"Yeah, the walkers think so too. They don't want anything to do with me." Daryl said "And that's a good thing. So get used to it because you're gonna be smelling just like me soon."

"You're kidding, right?" Carl asked.

"Just go get Merle, I need to let him know what I found out." Daryl grumbled.

* * *

Terry and Edgar were crouched down over a spot of dirt looking at a rough map Terry had scratched on the ground. The map was an outline of the little truck stop.

"Looks like a guy named Rick is calling the shots but he's got these two rednecks backing him up, Merle and Daryl." Terry told Edgar. "Those two are nothing to play with. Merle has got some military knowledge and Daryl knows these woods. You're going to have to take them out right at the beginning.

"The women are going to be a problem too, they will fight us every step of the way. There's a few of them that will fall in line but the others will stick a knife in you as soon as your back is turned."

"A herd of spirited fillies? Well even the stubbornest horse can be broken." Edgar replied. "I think we've proven that time and again."

Terry looked at his brother and nodded. "Okay, they aren't doing things in half measures. Every point of entry is guarded and they also have guards on the roof." Terry pointed out the spots where he had noticed people watching.

"Now Jake is in. There's a woman Carol, she seems to have taken a liking to the boy and Jake knows his job. He'll play that up. Of course they'll give me the benefit of the doubt. I gave them a song and dance about not wanting anymore killing, so I can get back inside. I've been 'helpful'" Terry smirked.

"You know you should have been an actor. Your talents were wasted teaching school." Edgar laughed. "Okay, at sun up, I'll send them back a reply. While you keep them distracted I'll start working out a plan of attack."

"How long do you think that will take?" Terry asked.

"Give me a few days to Scout the area, Then I'll figure out the best way to attack." Edgar asked.

"You're sure they don't have any major firepower?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Terry said "Bows and arrows and a few handguns. That's all."

"Okay, turn in and get some sleep." Edgar said slapping his hand on Terry's shoulder. "Within a week we're going to be living it up nice a cozy."


	34. Chapter 34

"Damn Daryl! I'd say your ass stinks to high heaven but you done probably run God off the throne with that stench!" Merle said standing back from his brother.

"Get used to it, Merle, You gonna love this better than your Old Spice soon enough." Daryl smirked. "And it ain't so bad after a while, you get used to it."

"Used to smelling like a skunk?" Maggie said trying not to gag.

"Yeah they stink and you ain't the only one that thinks so. Them damned walkers don't like it none." Daryl said. "Had more than one of those sumbitches go out the way to avoid me."

"The walkers don't like it." Rick said with a nod. "We know a big part of how they hunt is smell and I can't think of much that smells worse than a skunk."

"Yeah and that ain't the only discovery I made. Terry, Jake; it's all bullshit. They ain't nothin but a couple of spies sent to test our defenses." Daryl said. "When I left Edgar and Terry was figuring on how best to take us down."

"I ain't trusted that song and dance of his from the get go." Merle nodded.

"And Jake is looking to wrap Carol around his little finger." Daryl said. "I'd suggest you have someone else keep a eye one that one and watch him good."

"Duane," Merle said motioning the boy over. "I want you to keep an eye on that kid. You're a Dixon now boy so you know when push comes to shove, Dixons do what we got to do."

Duane nodded.

"If you have to, don't you hesitate." Daryl said handed the boy a hunting knife. "Zero tolerance Duane."

Rick took a deep breath. "You know the world has really gone down the toilet when you're forced to contemplate killing a child because he's a threat."

* * *

Edgar was not a happy camper. There were a lot of dead men walking in the woods. They were crawling with them. That pretty much killed any chance of using the woods as cover to attack the small truck stop. That left only a full frontal attack.

Terry looked at his brother. "There is a blind spot that we can use." Terry rolled out an old county map that he had found. Pointing to a small road Terry traced it up to where it intersected with the lager road the truck stop sat on. "We could send people in here. There's about 100 feet of woods that back up to the filling station. They're holed up in the motel part. We can bring in a small group on their flank here."

"While we keep them busy defending against a frontal attack." Edgar nodded. "But we'd need more bodies for this to work."

"We've got more bodies, back at the compound." Terry said. "Have them come in up this county road and we flank them without their knowledge."

Edgar stood up from the map and gestured to one of the men standing by one of the vehicles. When the man came over Edgar pointed out on the county map the small road that Terry had indicated. "Go back to the compound. Gather up about 10 men and bring them here. I want them armed with heavy artillery."

* * *

"The walkers ain't really organized. There's enough to make a herd but they ain't herding." Daryl said. "But that could work to our advantage. Now that we know how to go through the woods safely."

"Daryl spotted some heavy weapons their carrying." Merle said. "We can use that to our advantage."

"How exactly do you plan on using that to our advantage?" Andrea asked. "From what Dayrl says we're outgunned."

"But we ain't out manned." Daryl answered. "Leastwise we ain't out manned right now. We can spare a couple of people to do this."

"Do what?" Glenn asked still trying to figure it out.

"They're talking about tossing a match in a fireworks factory." Guillermo said. "The whole damned thing goes up like a Roman Candle."

"Yeah, get rid of their firepower so we can have them out manned and out gunned." Merle said.

"Not to mention ringing the dinner bell for all those walker in the woods." Daryl said. "I figure at least a couple of those bastards gonna end up on the menu."

"Daryl you don't have to go back out there you know." Rick said.

"Hell I know the layout, and I already smell like skunk. I just need one person to go with me." Daryl turned to Guillermo. "I was figuring maybe Jose would want to go. He's good with a knife. Gonna have to put on some perfume though."

Guillermo nodded. "He won't like your choice of fragrance but he'll definitely be glad to ease the boredom."

"Meanwhile Glenn Rick and I will head out and make sure those trip wires are still rigged up right on the perimeter." Merle said. "I don't want no surprises sneaking up in blind spots."


	35. Chapter 35

Daryl reached out and pressed his hand against Jose's chest keeping the Vato from standing up. "Slow your roll, we ain't here to start no war."

"We just gonna sit here in the bushes all day?" Jose asked. "All these damned walkers in the woods. I wanna do what we got to do and get out of here Esse."

"We wait till the sun goes down. The walkers ain't worried bout us." Daryl said. "And trying to get to that truck with daylight is gonna guarantee they'll be worried about us."

Two of Edgar's men were lounging against the truck that held ammo smoking. The truck also held a tripod mounted machine gun. So far they hadn't noticed the two men hiding in the brush on the hill. One of the men tossed an empty beer bottle on the ground before saying something to the other and heading toward the edge of the road.

"Figured he'd have to take a piss sooner or later." Daryl said. "Just make sure you do it quietly no noise, I'll take care of his buddy."

Jose nodded and dropped to his stomach slithering in the direction of the first man while Daryl began easing his way over to the pickup. The wind changed direction and the man by the truck suddenly said "Goddamn skunks." just as Daryl came up behind him driving his hunting knife into the base of the man's skull.

Daryl looked down into the truck seeing ammo cans and a gas can. Popping the lid, Daryl smiled and said "I guess you do take requests now and then JC." Daryl poured the liquid all round the bed of the truck covering the ammo cans and even opening a few to make sure the gas was everywhere.

Daryl picked up the beer bottle the man had dropped and poured a measure of gas into it making his way quickly back over to the bushes. "Gimme his lighter." Daryl said tearing a strip from the bottom of his shirt and stuffing it into the bottleneck.

"Molotov Cocktail? Damn bro that's going old school." Jose said. Jose flicked the lighter and held the flame to the strip of cloth until it was burning brightly. Daryl cocked his arm back and threw the bottle which landed in the bed of the truck.

"Let's get out of here before the fireworks start." Daryl said slapping Jose on the arm.

* * *

Michonne and Andrea looked up at the sound of a distant explosion. It was easy to see the fire from their position on the roof.

"They did it." Andrea said looking back as Merle and Rick joined them.

"Now that's a fire." Merle said with a smile.

Michonne gave Merle a searching look. "I would never have pegged you for an Eddie Murphy fan." She finally said with a smile shaking her head.

"What? That barbecue routine was the funniest thing ever. Trading Places and 48 Hours won't bad neither." Merle said as he spit over the side of the roof.

"Let's just hope they get back safe." Rick said. "Edgar is going to be looking for them."

"I ain't worried bout Edgar, I'm worryin about all the walkers gonna be drawn to the noise." Merle said.

* * *

Daryl and Jose were sitting in a small hollowed out cave of Brush and fallen tree limbs. The noise of the explosion seemed to have notified every walker in the state. Daryl was carefully cutting open another skunk to get at the perfume sac.

"Here, the smell is wearing off." Daryl said handing the little stinky gland to Jose who started rubbing it all over his body.

"I'm almost thankful for these stinking bastards right now." Jose said. "Used to have a big problem with them always in my back yard at night." Jose glanced out of the cave. The walkers were making sure to keep their distance but there were a hell of a lot of them.

"Been a while since I seen a herd this big." Daryl said. "When we were leaving Atlanta after we ran into you guys the first time. We were heading out south on 85. Planning on making it to Ft Benning. Had some trouble with one of our vehicles. We had stopped to fix it, scrounge up whatever supplies we could carry. This herd come through.

There was so many dead on the road the walkers couldn't smell us I guess. T-Dog managed to get himself a pretty bad cut. That was the moment when we started to really come together as a group I guess.

I mean looking out for each other, saving each other's asses. That's when we all sort of realized without saying a damned thing that what we thought of as family had changed. It won't about blood no more, it was about all of us keepin each other alive."

"I know what you mean Esse." Jose said. "The old folks in that home? Most of them weren't related to us but we saw G and Felipe doing what they could trying to protect them. My pops was in there, Alzheimers. It wasn't just Vatos that came in and stayed. Had one guy that was MS 13, had another that was a Crip.

Funny how all that gangbanging shit just flew out the window. Didn't take long to realize it was us against the walkers or against those bastards that figured a group of old folks was easy pickings. Lot of shit has turned upside down now."

Daryl glanced outside realizing that there were far fewer walkers. "Looks like we're down to the stragglers, let's get back before Merle decides to send out the search party."


	36. Chapter 36

"You just keep close watch and don't go getting your panties in a twist." Merle told Glenn and Maggie. "Don't go setting off them mines unless you're sure it ain't Daryl coming in."

"He's not back yet?" Glenn asked.

"That fire started a couple of hours ago." Maggie added. "He should have been back by now." She hesitated. "Merle if he ran into trouble..."

"Daryl kin take care of hisself. I ain't worried and I ain't gonna go beggin trouble. Till I see one of them walkers stumbling out of the trees with my own two eyes wearin my brothers face he ain't turned." Merle glared at the couple. "And if that does happen, I'll be the one ta put him down."

"Nothing happened to him Merle. Daryl hasn't come this far to get bitten now." Glenn said. "He's like a redneck Superman."

Maggie nodded and smiled agreeing with Glenn even as she tried to forget that even Superman was helpless again something.

* * *

"Shit! Watch where the hell you step!" Daryl hissed as he pulled Jose backwards a split second before he hit the trip wire. "Merle's got this whole area wired. I'd rather get there slow and alive than fast and dead...or undead."

The herd had caused them to take a major detour getting back and they had come out of the woods about a mile down the county road that ran along the side of the truck stop. They were making their way along the edge of the woods when Daryl sudden hissed "Get down and hide!"

The two found themselves in a clump of bushes as Jose hissed "What?" Daryl was staring intently down the road.

"Listen. That ain't one of our vehicles." Daryl said as the truck came into view from the wrong direction. "Dammit! That sumbitch got himself some reinforcements."

"That truck is going to call the herd." Jose said. "The muffler's shot. Walkers would have to be deaf not to hear it."

"Yeah and to make matters worse it's comin up on our blind side." Daryl said grabbing Jose to keep him down until Daryl was sure it was the only vehicle. "Just pray Merle left enough surprises ta keep em busy for a while."

* * *

"Rick!" Andrea yelled down from the roof. "Company is coming. Couple of vehicles and some people on foot."

Rick quickly climbed up to see the group slowly making it's way toward the truck stop. Turning back he called down over the edge. "Carl, you and Duane get that kid locked up so he's out of the way. Tell Carol and Hershel to get everything ready in case anybody gets injured. Make sure everyone else is armed."

Rick looked over the courtyard catching sight of Guillermo. "Hey G, You got guys on that back gate?"

"Yeah and along the fenceline. Some of the chicas are out there too." Guillermo said. "We got it covered. Those sorry bastards ain't getting in that way."

* * *

Daryl slipped up quietly behind the guy who was making his way toward the back of the truck stop. He took aim putting an arrow through the man's head. He didn't realize his mistake until the man fell forward on top of the trip wire.

Luckily he and Jose were far enough away to avoid the main force of the blast but some shrapnel still reached them.

"Shit!" Jose hissed as he looked down at the bleeding wounds in his leg.

"Damn! Can you walk?" Daryl asked looking at the three entrance wounds.

"Lay here and bleed for one of these maricons to get me or better yet one of the walkers? Yeah Esse I can walk." Jose said trying to pull himself to his feet.

Daryl slung his bow across his back and helped Jose to his feet. He couldn't help but grunt as he took the Vatos weight.

"Shit man your side." Jose said noticing the blood oozing into Daryl's shirt. "You got hit too."

"I'll worry about it when we ain't still out here with these bastards." Daryl said as the two began making their way toward the back gate.

"Shit." Miguel said. Seeing the two men shambling toward the gate. "Jose, talk to me man."

"We ain't dead yet but we ain't in the mood for no conversating either." Daryl yelled back "Open the damn gate and help me get him inside before I shove an arrow up your ass!"

Miguel smiled. "I don't think you're in any condition to shove an arrow up my grandma's ass."

Miguel hurried out to help support Jose and get him inside the compound. Once they were inside Daryl bent over for a moment to catch his breath. "Where's Merle? We got bigger problems than just them. A big assed herd, they were headed toward Edgar's little camp up the road but that big boom is probably going to draw them here."


End file.
